True FriendShip
by BlazingAngel44
Summary: Seventeen year old Red went to stop a man from his world from taking the Element of Harmony and taking over Equestria both pony and human world. Red join forces with the Equestria Girl and stop evil in the world. A new fight had begun...
1. Prologue

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

True Friendship

Prologue

"Let see if you can save your friends." said Ace, picking up two huge wall from the school and, with one swift move, throw them at the girls.

The girls quickly dodge from it except for Pinkie Pie, who couldn't sense it in time.

But then, she was quickly pushed out of the way by Red, who has run to her to get her away from the incoming walls.

"Whoa!" she said as they were running to a nearby walls to take cover, "I could`ve get panned down by those walls."

"Well, you better pays attention next time or you`ll be sorry." Says Red, ducking from a big rock Ace has thrown at him.

By the time they got to the wall, Twilight and Applejack was already there. Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Flutter Shy was at a another wall next to their.

As Red and Pinkie Pie got behind the wall, Red spoke out, " This is crazy! I just got here three days ago and everything here went even more crazy!"

" Yeah well, not if Ace have to take the Element of Harmony to use it against us all." Scream Applejack, trying to keep her head down from the debris.

Ace throw another huge rocks at them but hitting their rear.

At the same time, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Flutter Shy ran across the yard to meet with the other three.

" We got to take back the crystal!" yelled Twilight, " It giving him power to use against us!"

When she said this, the wall they`re hiding behind was lifted and thrown at the school. "Found you." Says Ace, pointing out his finger at the group and make a circle, which cause a ring of fire to trap around the group inside.

Ace then held out his hand and said " Now, to make end meet."

At the palm of his hand, it form a big black explosive ball and throw it at red and the Equestria Girls.

Then, there was a white flash.

3 Days Earlier

Into a world of Equestria, to a enchanted land where all the pony lived, to a forest not far from a village called Ponyville lie a field. Just a ordinary plain field. Then, something unexpected happened. Out in mid-air, came a portal. Out of the portal came a tan, brown-haired, brown-eyes stallion stepped to the ground and, without realizing he can`t stand on his two legs, came trembling to the ground. He couldn`t understand why he can`t stand up on his legs. Fearing he lost his legs, he look down and noticed that he don`t have any fingers or toes, just …. hooves? The stallion examine the area around him, of course he know he in a middle of a forest but where? He got up, this time on four legs and began heading west. He found a paved road and began taking its course downward. The stallion hoped he`ll find answer of where he is and what happened to him. As he was walking, he found a pond off his right. He walked up to it and, when he looked down into it, he grasped. A pony, really? He thought, trying to overcome himself from going into panic. He then remembered something. _The portal, he thought, it just carried me to a different dimension. Back home as a human, I heard rumor that each different dimension have different appearance and background. But, nobody ever told me there was a pony world. _As the stallion think about it, he heard a voice coming from the other side of the pond. He look up and saw a yellow-colored skin, slightly pink-haired mare feeding some animal near her_. At last! Some help._ The stallion thought. He went around the pond and walked toward her, on which the mare didn`t notice, and said " Um.. Hello?"

When he said this, it really frightened the mare. As she yelp, she quickly close her mouth and stare back at him. After what seem like a very long second, she whispered back, " May I help you?" " Um.. yeah," began the stallion, making his tone more serious, " I was walking around here and I got kinda lost and can`t find my way out of the forest. Can you help me?"

" Well every pony know a way out."

" To where?" asked the stallion.

" To Ponyville, of course. Are you a traveler? It seem that you never heard of the place."

"Umm, yeah kind of." replied the stallion.

" Well," began the mare, " let me finish up feeding these animal and I`ll take you to Ponyville."

"Thank you" exclaimed the stallion, he was delighted for a way out.

After the mare finish up feeding the animal, she packed her bag, turned and whisper, " Well, lets go."

As they started to head into the wood, she said to the stallion again, " By the way, my name is Flutter Shy."

" Oh, the name is Red."

" Red? What a funny name. I never heard a pony named 'Red' before." She said, surprised, " anyway, nice to meet you Red."

Red noticed that every time Flutter Shy talked, she seem to be quieter and quieter. _Well, it doesn't matter, she seem nice._ He thought.

"Red? What bring you out into Equestria?" Flutter Shy asked.

"Oh," began Red, "I was, um, send out here to find a missing pony from my village and has to bring him back."

"Really? All the way out here?" asked? Flutter Shy

"err, yeah." replied Red.

"My, I never heard a pony running away this far." says. Flutter Shy

"I know right?" says Red, hiding sarcasm.

He doesn't want to lie to her but it was true. He is going after someone. All he remember is that he saw a spark of electricity coming in this field, then a person walked through the portal and Red was going after him to bring him back. The End. "Well, here we are." Said FultterShy as they were walking out of the forest.

Up ahead is a village. A nice quiet village. "Thank for helping me out of the forest." said Red.

"You`re welcome, I hope we will meet again soon." She said then walked down into the street and disappeared among the crowd.

Now, Red must find this missing person or "pony" and bring him back home.


	2. Chapter 1: Into an Unknown World

Chapter 1

Into the Unknown World

Since Red don`t know a things about Ponyville, there only one thing he can do, ask the people. It simple. Just go up to a pony and ask him/her about this pony you`re looking for. There a lot of ponies in Ponyville that would have seen this missing pony. Red then walked up to a pony next to a wagon and asked, "Hello. I`m just stopping by to ask you a question, have you seen or heard a pony wearing a black long cloak and a mask covering his face?"

"Umm.. No." answered the pony and walked off.

_Great, it going to take me a long time to figure out to find him,_ Red thought and walked up to a next pony. After a hour of no success, he thought he has given up until he was bumped by a pony who was carrying some big packages and dropped its.

"Oh, just great!" she said, bending down to pick up her packages.

"Sorry." says Red, feeling embarrassed and also picking up the packages.

"Its okay," says the mare, " people do that all the time." After picking up the last of her packages and heading it to her, Red says, " well, there the last one. I apologize for bumping into you."

"Apology accepted. And, as you should know, my name is Rarity." she said, saying it proudly.

" The name Red." he said, not knowing if he can shake her hand if they don`t have one.

"Well Red, thank again." she said, "Oh umm.. Rarity? Can I ask you a question?" says Red, again trying to look more serious.

"Well, what is it? Please make this quickly because I has to unload all these packages for my costume for tonight."

"Have you seen or heard a pony wearing a black cloak and a mask covering his face?"

"Well, lets me think." she began, searching her memory.

_Why these people kept on saying "well" so much? _Red thought.

"I think I do," replied Rarity, "I happened to stop by a store picking up some ribbons and things for my costume and I saw a `black cloak-masking covering his face pony` you`re were looking for and its took a train heading to Crystal Empire." "Crystal Empire?" asked Red, who never heard such place before.

"Yeah, Crystal Empire," says Rarity, " if you want to go there, just go down the street, turn right and there a train station that led to the city."

_So, that where he went_, Red thought. He then looked up at Rarity then said to her, " Thank you for your generosity, Rarity, I really appreciate its." "Anytime Red." she said, being thankful.

They both say bye each other and went in opposite direction. Following Rarity instruction, Red went down the street, turn right and, was lucky enough to be there at the exact right time, walked up to the train. As he was getting on aboard, the conductor stopped him from getting in and said to him, "Ticket, please."

" Um… I don`t have any ticket." replied Red.

"well no ticket, no ride!" said the conductor, frustrated. After that, the conductor board the train, yelling, "All aboard!" and signal the train and its began to move forward.

What he hadn`t noticed is that the young stallion he has told to stay off, has jump aboard the last cart. Suring that no one has saw him jumping on the train, Red went inside the cart and sat down on the seat and enjoy the view as the train was passing some mountains. Next stop, Crystal Empire.

The train made a sudden halt as it had made it to a station. Red got up with the rest of the passengers and got off the train, away from the conductor. As he got on the street and, not knowing what to do next, went up to the central of the city where a statue was hold at. Red looked around and spotted a castle, 150 yard up front. He though about the missing pony he is going after and knew that this guy is planning something big and he not going to like it. So, Red chose the diamond-looking castle as a target. He don`t know why but he felt sure this missing guy is going after. But why? He thought about it but then shook his head to clear out his thought. He look at the castle again. It looked heavily guarded. With all the guards and lookout. So, he waited for darkness to set in for better stealth. He hope this is the right target.

As darkness set in, Red looked at the castle again, still not knowing and, as he was about to get up and leave, he saw something next to the castle entrance. He thought his eyes is tricking him on the shadow but, this is real. Too real. There was movement near the gate that led to the entrance of the castle. The shadow or a pony, went through the gate, pashed a couple guards and went into the castle.

_This is it, _Red thought. He got upward, walked up to the gate of the castle. When he got to the gate wall, he was impressed of this pony handiwork. He has cut through the gate steel bar and really went pashed those guards. Red then went through the gate and, when the guards turned their heads, ran through the opening and got to the entrance. He easily slipped through the door right before its close and, when got inside, hid behind a vase case holder. Thinking the coast is clear, Red ran to a hallway on his right. He how just realized that there was more guards in here than outside patrolling. After dodging more guards, Red decided to began his search. After checking the kitchen, throne room and even a dungeon, he had to skip the dining room because there was a party going on, he went to a hallway where the bedrooms are and open the door on his left, quietly not to disturb anyone, and peek in. The room is empty incept a mare sleeping on a bed. _I had seen this mare before, _He remember. Then he realized who she is. It FultterShy. _She come here?_ Red thought. _Never mind, I`d have a job to do._ When Red close the door, he heard a door opening and closing. He quickly hide behind another vase case holder. When he look out the hallway, it was empty but he sure know where the sound is coming from. He went two door up and stopped on his right. He quietly open the door and there he was, the guy Red is after. Red could clearly see a hand from the guy. But, pony don`t have hand, but Red knew what is was, Robotic hand. When the guy took the crown, Red burst into the room shouted, " Hold it right there buster! You not taking that crown!" But the guy is too fast to be seen. He knock Red off his heels. Thus waking the mare and a dragon in the room. "Guard, Guard!" the mare screamed. The guy then ran down the hallway, and Red went after him. Two guards came out ahead of them but the guy took them out by throwing punches at them. The chase was heading down to a room. When they entered the room, Red leaped at the guy on which he dropped the crown. Red pulled the mask off him and despite of this, grasp of what he just discovered. It was his brother.


	3. Chapter 2: Betrayal

Chapter 2

Betrayal

"Ace?" Red said, surprised. Ace then pushed Red off him, ran for the crown, pick it up and turn back to stare at Red. "Good to see you Red." said Ace, holding up the crown. The mare from the room and the rest of her friends came to see what going on.

" Red?" said Flutter Shy.

"Get back, all of you!" ordered Red. He then walked up to Ace. " Why are you doing this?" He asked. "Oh, something." replied Ace, taking out his robotic hand and take off a pink crystal that was right in the middle of the crown. He threw it to the mare, Red heard her name is Twilight, and said to her, "Thank you for your cooperation." "My crown!" says Twilight, catching her crown.

" You`re not going anywhere." said Red.

"Oh, you`re right. I`m not." says Ace, "That why I brought you here." He walked up to a mirror close to a wall.

"That mirror won`t open for the next 30 moon." said Twilight. But Ace turned and said to her," Have you ever heard that you can open up portal wherever you want?" He reach inside his cloak and pulled out a device. Aiming at the mirror and, with just a click, a spark of electricity open up a portal on the mirror. "Well, so long, brother. I`ll leave this open if you`re smart enough to come after me." He stepped through the portal and disappeared.

"No!" screamed Red. When he was about to go through the portal, Twilight stepped in to stop him. "No," she began, "You can`t go after him. You don`t know what are in the other side!" "So?" says Red, felling angry of what just happened.

"She right." said a voice.

Red turned his head to see who said that and saw a tall, white-skinned unicorn stepped into the room. "And who are you?" asked Red.

"How dare you address to Princess Celestia like that?" said Twilight.

"Princess Celestia?" asked Red, feeling uneasy.

"Yes, I`m Princess Celestia, ruler of all Equestria. But I`m warning you, going out into the time like will be dangerous and like Princess Twilight had stated, you don`t even know what on the other side."

After she said this, Red backed up from Twilight and control his temper. "Fine." he finally said. "Good, now follow me." said Princess Celestia. They walked out of the room and head out into the hallway, accompany by the group. He know who is Flutter Shy, Rarity and Twilight is but the other he learned are is Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and the little dragon named Spike. Applejack is a tan color skin, blond haired and wear a cowboy hat. Rainbow Dash has a blue color-skin and a colorful hair. And Pinkie Pie has a pink-colored skin and pink haired. Spike, again, is a dragon. That its. When Princess Celestia led Red and the group to a throne room, she turned and asked Red, "Red, what bring you here to Equestria, beside trespassing into my castle and injuring two on my guards?" "You mean I was going after a guy who just went through a portal a minute ago?" replied Red. "Oh yes and what was his name?"

"Ace"

"And why did he take the Element of Harmony?"

"I has no idea." said Red.

Princess Celestia signed and then said, "That crystal hold the true power of the Element of Harmony. Whoever hold the crystal will process the power to use it against anyone who stand in its way. Like Sunset Shimmer did the few months ago."

Red have no idea who is Sunset Shimmer is, but he felt sure that she is on the other side of the portal.

"what can I do?" Red asked.

"Since you don't know what on the other side of the portal, Twilight and Spike will help you to find your brother and bring him back home along with the crystal and you`ll will take your brother to whatever you came."

"I`ll be glad to help, same as Spike." says Twilight.

"Sure, we can help any ponies whenever they needed one." said Spike.

"Thank but no thank, I`m sure I can do this alone. Only I know my brother more than anyone from my place." says Red, feeling uncomfortable.

"Yes but like I said, you don`t know about a single thing what on the other side and whoever hold the crystal of the Element of Harmony." said Princess Celestia.

Red started to say, " Yeah but" but Princess Celestia interrupted " Either ways, Red, Twilight and Spike will help you on your quest and I have nothing to do about that. Now will you excuse me, I have other thing to do." She turned and leave the room.

A dark-haired unicorn stepped up and said, "I understand she is quite upset but it will take time to for her to calm down. You three take care."

"Thank you Princess Luna." said Twilight."

Princess Luna nodded and leave the room.

"So much for a briefing." mumbled Red.

"She goes like that when something bad happened in Equestria," says Twilight, " I suppose it will cause her into another state of emotion." She turned and stare at Red, "Where do you come from?"

Red thought for a moment and replied, "Since I don`t belong here, let just says I also don`t belong to this world either and actually was from a human world. Same as Ace."

" Now wait a minute!" says Applejack, stepping in between Red and twilight, "Do you just says that you and your brother were human?"

"Yeah."

"And as it turn out there was another human world?"

"Yep"

"How is that possible?"

" There is a lot more dimension waiting to be discovered." said Red.

"That is so cool!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash."

"Not cool if people dies and there is a war going on in my world." said Red, looking at Rainbow Dash. This shut her up.

" You have any family or friends in your world?" asked Flutter Shy.

"Yeah but I`m sure they won`t worry about me or Ace," says Ace, looking at all of them, "Beside, this is my third time to a different dimension."

This surprised everyone. "What?" they all said at the same time.

"How?" asked Rarity, confused by what Red just said.

"In what world," Red began, "We have this device called The Ark. It will allow us travel through dimension we never know before. The government have to shut it down because terrorist or I`ll call them 'Bad guys', have been trying to capture the Ark and bring its to their country to be use on military purposes. Word been leaked out to other countries in the world the Ark and they all were trying to build a prototypes but failed. That why the government has to shut its down and locked it up before anyone can find out about it, And the newspaper dais it was just a hoax. After that, everything seem to go back to normal but Ace having that device that let him through the portal, I have no doubt of where he gets that."

When he finished, he noticed everyone was looking at him like what just happened.

"Why?" asked Pinkie Pie.

" Oh my gosh will you stop asking question!" said Red.

Pinkie Pie started saying she didn`t do anything but Twilight calm her down and said to Red, "Well, I do have one more question and it won`t take long. How do you even get here?"

"What the world or the castle?" said Red.

"The world."  
Red thought for a moment. _ How do I get here? _he thought. Then he got nothing.

"I don`t know," he says, " What I remembered is that is was there."

Red then look at the rest and said, "Look, I would like to stay up and chat but right now, I need to rest up for tomorrow."

"Okay," says Twilight, " I will led you to your room then." She went to the door.

Red follow her and when he through, he heard, " Red is hiding something and I will find it out!" said Pinkie Pie.

" Sure, that what you says." replied Applejack.

Red shivered when he heard this. _ I guess I gotta be careful on what I`m saying or Pinkie Pie will find out who I`m really am._ he thought.

"Here we are." said Twilight, pushing open a door.

Red walked in, impressed by the room decoration. "This is nice." he said and walked up to the window. He thought about his plan first and then Ace.

"Thinking about your brother?" asked Twilight, coming up behind him.

"I don`t know. I can feel something is going to happen though."

"Every ponies felt bad when something really do happened." She said.

_That not what I meant,_ Red thought but instead replied, "Yeah."

"Well, that ought to do it." says Twilight and head for the door. "And by the way," she called over her shoulder, " if you hear something out in the hallway, that Spike sleep walking. So, um, good night."

"Good night." said Red.

After the door was closed, Red lay down on the bed and stare at the ceiling.

_Now, all I need to do is wait,_ he thought, _I wonder what Ace is up to._

After going through the portal, Ace silently went through the darkness to the side of the building to pick a lock on a door. he have no trouble finding its since he`d been here before. He open the lock and went inside the building. Since he can`t turn on the light or he`ll be caught, he took out a flashlight, turn it on and walked down a aisle stacked of books until he came to the middle of the room.

_I`m in the library, _he thought, walking down to the library exit, _all I need to do is to go out into the hallway, walk down to the janitor room where they have a trapdoor and stay there until Red arrive._ As he was walking toward the exit, he saw a shadow on the tiles next to the door. Quickly, Ace went behind a sack of books and wait till this person pass by. A janitor walked in to clean up a countertop but stopped when he saw something in the ground. "What this?" he said, bending down. Ace peeked over and saw the janitor, picking up a pink crystal. Ace was shock when he went he saw this and start patting his left pocket. it was empty except for a hole. It dropped put of his pocket while he was trying to find cover while the janitor walked in. After picking it up, the janitor examine its, put it in his pocket and continue working.

_Great, now I lost the crystal,_ Ace thought. When the janitor went behind a aisle, Ace dash for the exit and went behind the door. Nothing happened. The janitor didn`t hear anything. Sensing the coast is clear, Ace went down the hallway, turn left, past the front office and open the janitor door next to it. After closing it, he look around the room. Nothing changed except it was a little cramp in here. He went up to a row of mops, pushed them aside to revealed a trapdoor underneath. He not sure why anyone want to put a trapdoor right there in the janitor room but the good part is it was the safest place for a hideout. He lifted the trapdoor and climb down the ladder, closing the trapdoor above him. He turn on a lamp to show a blanket and a map. Sure thing why he is camping under the building. _ As long nobody know there is a underground room, _he thought, _I`m safe. _He laid down on the blanket and thought for a moment.

First, he need to get the crystal back and second, has to hold off Red as long as possible once he get it back. It didn`t work the first time he had it but the second time. it will work once he get his hand on it. He hope he`ll take more serious step.

Next day later, back in Equestria, Red, Twilight and Spike was getting ready to go through the portal Ace put the other night. As they stand before the portal, Princess Celestia walked up to Red and said to him, "Remember this Red, once you go through the portal, you have to stay with Twilight and Spike at all time or otherwise, you will end up getting lost. Don`t do anything to cause trouble, you understand?" Red nodded.

"Oh and one more thing, you will have allies on your side who will help you on finding you brother and the Element of Harmony." said Princess Celestia.

"Thank you your highness." said Red.

The rest on the Equestria girl are giving them good licks and encouraging them cheerfully.

"Good luck." said Applejack.

"Go and kick your brother butt!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah!" said Spike.

_Well, that good news,_ Red thought.

After that, Red, Twilight and Spike walked up to the portal. Twilight and Spike went throught the portal without much difficulty but for Red, it reminded him of a TV show called "StarGate" back home when people went through a giant portal to travel to a different part of the universe. But, this one is different. Red took a deep breath.

_Oh, how I hate traveling,_ Red thought. Without looking back, he stepped into the portal and felt a cool breeze rush through him. He also felt his body is changing formation. But instead looking at his body, he saw color swirling around him, then a white flash.


	4. Chapter 3: Other Side

Chapter 3

Other Side

Red opened his eyes to see if he made it. Of course he did, he is laying on a concrete. He can feel his arms and legs again but having trouble getting up. Then, he saw a hand. "Need help?" It was Twilight.

"Thank." says Red, accepting her offer. Twilight help him up and hold on to him until Red can balance himself. They are in the human world now.

"Where Spike?" Red asked, looking around.

"Down here."

Red looked down and saw a dog. He was about to say something but Spike said, "I know what you gonna say, 'How could a fire-breathing dragon turned into a dog' but look on the bright side! At least I can be carry around in Twilight backpack instead of you carrying a dragon."

"He have the point." added Twilight.

"Yeah but where are we?" Red asked, looking around.

"We`re at Canter lot High." Twilight answered. This shocked Red. "You mean," he began, "We`re at a school?"

When Twilight say yes, Red was dumbstruck.

"How can a castle turned into a school?" he asked.

"I don`t know," says Twilight, still looking at the school, " I thought of the same thing when I came here a few months ago."

"Oh." said Red, thinking what did happened a few months ago.

"Don`t just stand there," say Spike, " We got to go inside to find your brother and the Element of Harmony."

"Right." said Twilight.

Red watched her open her backpack, motioned Spike to hop in and put it on her back. When she finished, she nodded toward the school entrance and said, "Let`s go." and began walking. Red followed. When they were walking toward the door and up the step, Red noticed something. On the wall on top of the door, were cement blocks pile in a different position. Someone must have a bad job on putting the wall back together. But it look like someone or something tear down the wall.

"It happened in the fall right?" Red said to Twilight.

"What happened in the fall?" she asked.

Red stopped and pointed to the wall around the door.

"Oh that? Yeah, it happened on October," Twilight explained, " It happened while me and Spike were here. It was the night of the Princess Fall Festival. We were trying to get my crown back from Sunset Shimmer, the one Princess Celestia mentioned back in the pony world, who want to take the Element of Harmony to take over this world and my world and when she got the crown and wearied it, she ended up mind-controlling students on which she destroyed the entrance but me, Applejack, Flutter Shy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, the one from this world not my world, team up and defeated Sunset Simmer. After that, she and her henchmen, Sip and Snail, have to build this wall and me and Spike went back to Equestria with the Element of Harmony and that it. So yeah, it happened in the fall. How do you know?"

Red look at the cement block before replying , "Depend on what condition the blocks are in. If you look closely, you can see the stuff that hold the block together drying out. That how I came up with the answer."

"gee, you`re right." said Spike, impressed by looking at the blocks.

"What are you? A expert?" Twilight asked Spike.

"Maybe, just tell by looking at the blocks."

"That what I said." said Red.

This made Twilight laugh as she opened the door. Right before he go in, Red look back at the statue they just came out of.

_That statue just reminded me of someone I once knew,_ he thought and went inside.

Ace woke with a start when he heard voices and laughter out in the hallway. Sure it school day but that why he chose it as a date for his mission. He got up, put on his shoes and climb up a ladder. He open the trapdoor, got out of it, close it and open the janitor door to peek out into the hallway. When the coast is clear, he close the door when he walk out and headed out the hallway. Sure thing that nobody notices him coming out of the janitor room since they are too busy texting or talking to each other.

_All I need to do is to find out where is the crystal, _he thought, turning left to a next hallway. As he was walking, he spotted the same janitor he saw the night before, cleaning a water fountain. Walking up to him, Ace ask him, "Excuse me, have you ever seen a pink crystal that is about 4 inches long and 2 inches wide?"

The janitor searches his memory before replying, "Yeah I did, I found it in the library last night and I turned it in to Vice-Principle Luna."

_So that where it went,_ Ace thought.

"Thank." said Ace and took off down the hallway.

_If only I can get to the front office first_, he thought.

He slowed down his pace and turned into another hallway, heading right at Red, Twilight and Spike.

In Red view, he was looking around the crown of students while trying to stay with Twilight and Spike. He couldn`t focus on one things right. He need to find Ace, no matter what, and bring him home.

"Cheer up Red, it not like we`re going to find Ace fast once we got here. You still have someone you have." said Spike, looking back from Twilight backpack.

"I know but I couldn`t stop wondering why Ace would do this." said Red, looking forward.

When Red, Ace, Twilight and Spike went to the same exact spot, they pass each other very close, without looking at each other. The thing is that they all wasn`t paying attention to what they`re doing. After they past each other, Red noticed something strange. When he turned, he saw Ace walking down and disappearing among the crowd. "Ace?" Red said to himself.

"Hurry up Red!" Twilight called out.

When Red catches up to Twilight and Spike, they were entering a classroom.

After entering, Red asked them, "Did you guys see that?"

"See what?" said Spike, getting out of Twilight backpack.

"When we were walking down the hallway, I think I saw Ace." says Red, sitting down on a desk.

"Really?" said Twilight, sitting on a desk across from Red.

"Yeah."

"Why didn`t you go after him?"

" I don`t know but seem to me that he not going to do anything. Probably he lost the crystal." said Red.

"How can you lose the Element of Harmony?" this alarmed Twilight.

"People can lose thing right?"

Twilight signed and said, "I guess you`re right."

Red got up and reaches into his pocket and pulled put a five dollar bill.

"Here a five dollar bill," he said, handing it to her, "If he did lose it, I get my money back. If not, you keep it, Deal?"

"Deal." she said, shaking his hand and put the money in here backpack pocket.

Red asked her again, "What are we doing in a classroom?"

"Waiting." she replied.

"Waiting for who?"

When Red finished his sentence, the classroom door flew open and came the five girls Red only knew from the castle. It was the rest of the Equestria Girls.


	5. Chapter 4: Equesria Girls

Chapter 4

Equestria Girls

Red just couldn`t believe his eyes on who the five girls coming through the door. Of course those are the same person back in the castle but in his own opinion, they look better in human form than in the pony form. Even Twilight look better in human than being a pony.

"I couldn`t believe it, it Princess Twilight!" said Applejack, walking toward her to give her a hug.

Rainbow Dash, Flutter Shy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity all did the same thing, saying, "Good to see you." or "I couldn`t believe you came back." or even, "You hadn`t changed a bit, have you?"

Spike went up to Rarity and asked her, "How about a good old rub behind a ear?"

"Of course my adorable pup!" says Rarity, picking up Spike and rub behind his ears.

"Aww, that felt good." says Spike, enjoying from the rubbing.

After the welcome and hugs, Applejack turned to look at Red and says, "Who is this handsome friend of your, Twilight?"

"His name is Red. He came here to help me and Spike with something." she answered.

"Like what?" says Rainbow Dash, "Someone stole the Element of Harmony like SunSet Shimmer did last time?"

"Sort of. Where is Sunset Shimmer anyway?" says Twilight, looking around.

"She got transferred to another school a few weeks after the incident." says FlutterShy, "it was kind of sad to see her go."

"Yeah," says Pinkie Pie, blowing up a balloon, "but she still have friendship inside her heart."

"No party in here, Pinkie Pie." said Applejack.

"Awww…" says Pinkie Pie, popping her balloon.

"Did you know who stole the Element of Harmony?" Rarity asked.

Before Twilight or Red could open there mouth, Spike blurted out, "Yeah, it was actually Red brother. We don`t know why but sure thing we need to find him."

"Your brother?" said Applejack, looking at Red who nodded.

"Well, someone give me a explanation." she said after that, sitting down on the teacher desk.

"You know what he look like?" Rarity asked again, being confidence.

Before Red could open his mouth, Spike, again, blurted out, "We don`t know what he look like, but we`re sure that he is wearing a long cloak before he got here."

This make Red mad, now it was his turn to blurt out, "Can you please shut up for once, Spike?" says Red, staring hard at Spike in the eyes.

"At least someone can talk." said Applejack.

"Look," began Red," "all I know is that he is wearing a black shirt and camo pant right before he came to the pony world. He also have brown hair and brown eyes like mine and has a tan skin color. That all I know and Spike, I`m sorry to tell you to shut up. Don`t start blurting out thing when people asking other than you, understood?"

Spike nodded, of course he understood.

"Okay." says Red, feeling better.

"What your brother name?" Applejack asked Red.

Red looked at Spike before replying, "Ace"

Applejack nodded, "Did you find him?"

"Only a couple minutes ago," says Twilight, "What going on in school?"

"Oh, nothing much," says Pinkie Pie, looking board but then she sprang up and said, " Oh, I almost forgot! There will be another event happing here at Canter lot High!"

"Yeah!" says Rarity, "it called 'Canter lot Annual Finest Leader Award'. It the highest dedicated event for anyone who show best efforts to the school. What stink is that only boys allows to enter because all the other major events were for girls, I think."

"I heard they changed the award quite a bit," says Flutter Shy, " it now a medal with a cross and a pink crystal on it. I think that the crystal you were looking for."

"Where is it now?" Red asked.

"I think it in the front office now." she answered him.

"I hope so." said Red, standing up and heading out to the door.

"Where are you going" Twilight asked Red, who is also standing up.

Before Red leave the room, he said to her, "To the front office. To see if the crystal he there." And he left.


	6. Chapter 5: Big Sign Up

Chapter 5 Big Sign Up

Ace knock on the principle office door and wait for an answer.

"Come in." says a voice.

Ace open the door and close its before walk toward the principle desk.

"May I help you?" says Principle Celestia, pouring out coffee on a cup.

Before Ace says anything, Principle Celestia hold up a finger for him to wait and take a sip from her coffee.

"Let me guess," she began, "another complaint about toilet in the boy`s bathroom failing to work. I`ll send Janitor Howard to fix it."

"umm, no," says Ace, looking around the room, "I`m here to ask for a missing item."

"Well, what is this missing item you`re looking for?" Principle Celestia asked him.

"A pink crystal that was lost the other day." said Ace.

"A pink crystal?" said Principle Celestia.

"Yes." said Ace, wondering is he in trouble.

"Let me see. I remember seeing it this morning." Principle Celestia thought for a moment.

Now she know what Ace is talking about.

"Vice-Principle Luna put it on a medal."

"A medal? Let me see."

"It certainly not available for public view."

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

Principle Celestia replied to him, "There will be a major event at Canter lot High in the next three days. Only boys are allow to enter. I`m sure you can. Are you signing up for it?"

"umm… no." said Ace, looking at the calendar. It will happen on Friday.

"Well, that a bummer/ Is there anything else you need to ask me?" said Principle Celestia.

"No, ma`am." said Ace.

"Well. I guess you need to head on back to class then." said the principle, sitting down and drinking more coffee.

"Thank you." said Ace and leave the office.

_Great,_ Ace thought as he turned down the hallway as the bell ring.

_Now, I`ll have to find another way to get the crystal back_. Ace wonder if Red get lucky than he is.

The minute after Ace leaves the front office and walked down the hallway, Red walked up to the door and knock.

"Come in." said Principle Celestia.

Red open the door and walk in.

When he stepped up to the desk, Principle Celestia said to him, "At least you can could close the door the moment you walk in."

"Oh, sorry." says Red, closing the door.

After closing the door and back at the desk, Red said, "Hi, I`m just stopping by to see if you guys have anything, like a award for the Canter lot Annual Finest Leader Awards."

"Oh, yes," says Principle Celestia, drinking her cup of coffee, "We did changed it a bit. What do you want to know about it?"

" Um, I like to ask to explain what its look like?"

"Well, it have red and blue ribbon, a cross and a pink crystal in the middle of it. Our earlier design of the award is kind of lousy. But it was saved when Janitor Howard found the crystal last night. The event will began this Friday." said Principle Celestia, looking at the calendar.

"May I see it?" asked Red, wondering.

"Absolutely not!" says Principle Celestia, alarmed.

"Don`t worry, it not like I`m going to take it. I just need a full picture of it." said Red.

Principle Celestia thought for a moment, nodded and reach for a drawer next to her. She open it and take out a box. She reached into her pocket, pulled out a key and unlock the box and take out a medal.

She walked over to Red for him to take a good look at it. Red saw a ribbons attached to a cross with a crystal attached to the middle of the cross. _It look like a Medal of Honor back home_, he thought, still looking at the medal.

"Anything surprised you?" Principle Celestia asked, noticing Red eyes is wide.

"Umm… No." Red replied.

While Principle Celestia was putting away the medal, Red thought to himself, _That pink crystal on the cross sure looked like the one Ace stolen back at the castle. Beside, I just can`t tell Principle Celestia that crystal is actually the Element of Harmony, she won`t believe me. And, I can`t tell her why I`m here, it for security reason. I don`t want Ace to find out what I`m up to or he`ll put Twilight, Spike and the other at risk. I don`t want to take the medal, I`m not a bad guy, that all._

Then, he got an idea.

"Is the sign up is still opened?" he asked.

"Why, yes." says Principle Celestia, "anyone who like to be part of the event can sign up today. But it only for boys. So far, we got three contestants: Lighting Wind, Mercury Burnside and Douglas."

_That good_, Red thought, _Ace didn`t sign up._

"I`ll like to take part of the event." said Red.

"My, I didn`t know you want to sign up so badly." says Principle Celestia, "Well, is you want to join, you need to go to the event administrator. I believe her name is Pinkie Pie. Now, if I were you, I would start getting people vote for me now. And, I haven`t get your name."

"The name is Red." said Red, feeling tired of saying the same sentence.

"And," he added, "thank you for telling me about the event."

"Anytime, Red and good luck on your voting." said Principle Celestia, shaking hand with Red.

"Thank you." says Red and leave the room, forgetting to close the door again.

_I`m sure she`ll get that,_ he thought, walking down the hallway into a groups of students. Then,he remember something. _Drat!_, he thought, _I could`ve tell Pinkie Pie about the sign up earlier._

When Red mind drifted off, he turn right and ended up in the dead end.

"Great." he said to himself, "One minute I walked out of the office and the next thing you know, ended up getting lost."

Then, a shadow loomed over him. Red turned and take a step back. It was Ace.

"So, you come after me, didn`t you?" he asked, dramatically.

"Yeah and you sounded stupid when you talked like that." said Red.

"I know right?" says Ace, "Anyway, what you been up to beside chasing me around."

"Oh, you know things." says Red, "Beside, how did you find me?"

"Oh, I was over there, watching some guys hitting each other on the girls bathroom door. It was pretty funny and then I saw you. So, I came over here." He said looking behind him.

"Oh," said Red. Then he asked, "I found the crystal at the Principle office. How did you lose it?"

Then Ace explain to him, "I was in the library the other night and when I was coming to my hideout, it slipped out of my pocket and the janitor found it."

"You have a hideout? Here? In school?" said Red, beginning to laugh.

"Hey, it the only place people don`t goes to." said Ace, furious.

"Where is this hideout of your anyway?" Red asked.

"I`m not telling you!" says Ace, frowning, "Don`t you have something else to do with your girlfriend?"

This make Red stop laughing.

"For Christ`s sake, I don`t have a girlfriend!"

He felt Ace is challenging him. Then, Ace said, "Was it that purple-skinned chick or that animal-loving girl? T can tell you have a girlfriend because you`re blushing."

Red face turn red. "What up with you? I told you I don`t have a girlfriend!"

"Yeah, sure." says Ace, "Well, I got to get going. Tell the other I said Hi."

Then, he run down the hallway and disappeared.

Red shook his head. He felt he lost the battle. Ace always win when they talked about themselves. But Red felt comfortable when as it turn out Ace lost the Element of Harmony.

_Now, I can get my five dollar back_, Red thought, _I hope Twilight didn`t lose it._


	7. Chapter 6: Firefight

Chapter 6

Firefight

"You what?" said Red, shocked on what Twilight has just told him.

"I kinda lost it when you left." said Twilight.

They are in the cafeteria with the rest of the group. Red is pretty upset when Twilight lost his five dollar.

"How could you lose?" asked Red, hoping she didn`t just spend it on it by losing it.

"I don`t know," says Twilight, "it probably was Spike who decided to throw everything out to make room for himself."

Red stare at Spike, who was nervous but eating his dog food he got from Flutter Shy.

"Beside," says Twilight, "it nothing useful to me."

"Nothing useful?" says Red, "it was the only money I brought with me!"

"Then you shouldn`t give it to her." said Rainbow Dash, eating a granola bar.

"You stay out of it and you," he pointed at Twilight, but couldn`t think of none, "Oh, never mind."

A group of students came over to the table and says to Twilight, "It good to see you, your highness!" Then, everyone cheered in the cafeteria.

"Finally," says Twilight, "One minute I thought everyone don`t remember me and the next thing you know, they do."

"Yeah well, you must be famous here. Not if you lost something to a person." said Red.

"To be honest with you, Red," says Applejack, finishing up her apple, " you can`t always blame someone who lost something so dearly to you, I`m sure there other way to get your money bsck. Now, are you going to eat that?" she pointed at Red apple.

Red look down on his tray. There was a granola bar, a cup of fruit, a milk carton and, of course, an apple Applejack was referring to.

"No, here catch." said Red, tossing the apple to Applejack. She caught it with one hand perfectly and take s bite out of it.

"Anyway, Ace said hi, so" said Red.

"Well, that good new." said Rarity, drinking her milk out of the milk carton.

"What your plan for today?" said Red. looking at Twilight.

"Oh, I don`t know," said Twilight. Then she got up saying, "Now will you excuse me, I would like to see someone."

"It that Flash Thompson, isn`t it?" said Rarity.

"Umm… maybe?" said Twilight, sounding dramatic.

"Well, I`m coming too." said Red, also standing up.

But Twilight stop him. "No, you can`t." she says, "I can do this alone since I cause this. I`ll catch you guys later."

She turned and walked toward a band of rockers.

_So much for it_, Red thought.

Then, he looked at the rest of the group, saying, "How about you guys? Anything for today?"

"Umm… yes," said Rarity, also standing up, "I have to finish up this poster tomorrow. So, I`ll see you guys later." She head toward the door.

"I`ll guess I`m going too." said Spike, trailing after her.

Red look at the other four. Rainbow Dash spoke up, "Me and Applejack has to go outside to deal with these bleacher guys. See ya!"

They both head out the cafeteria.

"I have to go prepare for the event." said Pinkie Pie, last one to head out the door.

This leave Red and Flutter Shy at the table.

"How about you?" Red asked Flutter Shy, "Anything for today?"

"Umm, no." whispered Flutter Shy.

"Great," said Red, standing up, "I`m going to need a tour guide to check around the school. Can you do that for me?"

"Okay." she said.

Flutter Shy and Red walk out the cafeteria when the bell ring and down the hellway.

Later, after Flutter Shy showed him the back area of the school, Red often thought it will take forever but instead, thought the school, since he have FlutterShy as a good tour guide. When they turned into a next hallway, Red heard a whimper then a shout and a bang. Something is not right.

"What was that?" asked Flutter Shy, looking around.

"I don`t know," says Red, "let`s check it out."

He walked up to a corner and looked around. He saw three guys hovering over a kid. The kid is small and seem to be younger. But the three guys are older and huge.

"You know," said one of them, with a blue hair with a lighting across it, "it not cool if you steal somebody stuff and use it for some stupid things, you could`ve been beaten up for it."

"I`m sorry, I didn`t know." said the kid, trying to find a way to escape but since his back is against the wall, there is none.

"That what Sunset Shimmer did to me." Flutter Shy whispered next to Red, disgusted.

"Now you will pay for it!" said the guy with lighting hair, raising his arm for a punch. But, Red grabbed his arm and yanked him away from the kid.

"Hey," said Red, facing the guy he pulled out, "pick someone your own size!"

"Oh, someone dare to take action against Lighting Wind, huh?" he said, straighten himself up.

"So, you Lighting Wind," says Red, "You sign up for that Leader event. I guess you are a really bad leader."

"I`m not getting people vote for me, I`m forcing them to. On which, they won`t say anything about me after giving them some treatment." said Lighting Wind, pointing around them at the crowd they caused to watch.

Before Red could say anything else, Flutter Shy stepped between them, saying, "I`m sorry about him, he just have some mental pro-," Before she could finish her sentence, she got slapped in the face by Lighting. She yelped and fell against Red. Red catches her, looked at her face and said to Lighting, "Seriously? Are you mad? You`re going around slapping people in the face?"

"Just for the face of it." said Lighting, laughing.

"Red, I`m okay," began Flutter Shy, "It just a -,"

"No," says Red, putting her behind him next to the kid, "I ain`t letting anyone getting hurt for no stupid reason. I`m sicking tired of watching people get taken down. Someone got to do something."

Flutter Shy couldn`t believe it. Red was protecting her.

_That what friends are for,_ she thought, shocked.

"Oooh, it looked like somebody is about to coward his way out." said Lighting.

Then, Red challenge him, "You sure? I thought it will be you?"

This make Lighting made.

"Don`t make me hurt you like I did to your girlfriend!" he said.

_Why is everyone start saying Flutter Shy is my girlfriend?_ Red thought but instead said, "Try me and see what happen."

Then, nobody see its coming, not Flutter Shy, the kid or even Lighting. When Lighting threw the first punch, Red quickly dodge it and leap out at Lighting against the lockers. He then brought him down to the ground. One of Lighting henchmen grabbed him from behind but Red broke free and bash him with his backpack with books he borrowed from Twilight. It knock the henchman down. Lighting second henchmen tried to hit Red but Red dodge it and grab the guy by the shirt and threw him against the lockers. Flutter Shy and the kid quickly jump away from the guy. After that, Red took the blow in the stomach from Lighting. Red ignore the pain and push Lighting back. Lighting was caught by one of his henchmen and one of them pulled out a knife.

_Great, _Red thought, _I`m out strength ,out numbered, and out matched. What am I suppose to do now?_ He thought for a moment found an idea. He didn`t want to do it again after that mess hall fight back home, but he has to. It his only choice. Then, he come into thinking:

_Three attackers. One armed. Two not. First attacker; come up to him and give him some good old-fashioned pinch slap then bring him down enough to knock him out. Recovery- 20 min._

_Second attacker; grab his left arms and punch against_ _his shoulder blade which is the weakest part of the arm. It will shut down the nervous system in it and then, have him taste the lockers. Recovery- 1 hrs._

_Third attacker; disarm him. Then, pick him up and throw him against the wall. Recovery-15 min._

_Battle over. Target down._

Back in reality, Red got its all stored out and, right when his three attackers was about to strike, Red went and make his turn. He grabbed Lighting face-to-face, slapping him saying, "Who your daddy?" and threw him against the ground and on to the next attacker as planned. After the fight, when the three guys are on the ground, Red stand up as he possibly can and noticed students around him has watched the whole fight. After the moment of silence, everyone then cheered for Red for his action on Lighting.

_Well, that worth it_, he thought, walking up to the kid.

"You alright?" Red asked him, still dizzy from the fight.

"Yeah," says the kid, looking up at Red in the eyes, "Thank for standing up for me back there."

"No problem." said Red, patting him on the back and walked up to FlutterShy.

"You alright?" he asked her, worrying.

"Yeah, thank for helping me. No one ever stand a fight against Lighting Wind before." she replied.

"Well, that what comrade, I mean, friend for. Standing up for one another." said Red, glad Flutter Shy is all right, even after the slap Lighting give her. Her face if still red.

"Come on," Red began, tugging Flutter Shy down the hallway, "let put some ice on your face."

But then, they were stopped when a voice called out, "What going on here?"

Red and Flutter Shy turned at the same time to see who it was. It was Principle Celestia.


	8. Chapter 7: Overlord

Chapter 7

Overlord

Red and Flutter Shy was shocked when Principle Celestia and Vice-Principle Luna came up to where the three guys are.

"Who did this to you?" asked Vice-Principle Luna, picking up Lighting Wind.

"It was him." Lighting said, pointing at Red.

Before Red could says anything, Flutter Shy said, " It was me, Principle Celestia."

"Flutter Shy, we all know you would never do this to anyone." said Principle Celestia.

"It was me," says the kid, stepping up next to Red, "I stole Lighting Wind papers for the event on Friday, Principle Celestia."

"Little Joe," began Vice-Principle Luna, "I know you were not to suppose to steal someone things but please, do tell us the truth."

Before Flutter Shy and Little Joe could say anything, Red stopped them by putting his hands on their shoulders and shook his head.

"It was me, Vice-Principle Luna. I have cause the fight on these three guys." he said, pointing toward the Lighting Wind and his henchmen, "and also my fault for getting these two at risk. I should be blame for this."

"Very well, then" said Principle Celestia, then turned to Luna, "Luna, I`ll take care of these three boys while you take Red to the office to discuss for his punishment. Understood?"

"Yes, Celestia." said Vice-Principle Luna.

She turned to Red and said to him, "Off you go, troublemaker."

Red followed the Vice-Principle to her office while Flutter Shy and Little Joe was stopped by Principle Celestia.

"Flutter Shy," she began, "I want you to find the rest of your friend and bring them to the front office,"

Flutter Shy nodded and head down the hallway.

"Little Joe, I want you to tell me what happened. And the rest of you," Principle Celestia looked at the crowd, "You all need to go back to class."

When the crowd went back to class, among them was Ace, saying, "So that what Red is up to."

He hope to spoil Red plan and get the crystal first, fast.

Sitting alone in the office desk, Red often wonder what his punishment will be like.

_What will they do? Ban me from school?_ Red thought, trying to overcome himself, _they`ll never do they, Do they?_ The door swing opened and stepped in Vice-Principle Luna, carrying a folder while walking to her desk.

"Let see I`m going to do with you." she said, sitting down on het chair.

"Umm.. I have one question. Why is it dark in here?" Red asked, wondering why all the windows are blocked.

"Because," she began, "I like it dark when I gives people their punishment for their action. Which, of course, you committed one and I thought it would be better to block out all the light."

She got up and leaned across the desk and said to Red, "You know what they called me?"

"Umm… Teacher Maniac?" Red replied.

"No," said Luna, leaning back on her chair, "They called me 'The Punisher'. I`m good at punishing people that will bring the misery to the end of their lives. It could be terrible, could be heartbroken. Something that you don`t want to do for the rest of your life."

Red raised an eyebrows in question.

"Never mind," says Luna, opening up the folder she brought in.

"Let see what you have committed. In the report, witness stated that you single-handily fought off Lighting Wind and his gangs for an revenge because Lighting harming two students. You stand up against bullying and luckily, you did not throw a single punch. Which, on the other hand, you have injure three students. So, for your punishment, I hereby stated that you will be suspended from this school."

Before Red could says anything, the door swing open again and came in Principle Celestia.

"Oh, what now," says Luna, standing up from her desk, "can`t you see we`re having a moment here?"

"Yes, well," says Celestia, walking up to her, "I have new evidence. As it turn out, Little Joe said that Lighting Wind has been terrorizing students so he could cheat his way through to win the Leader event. If wasn`t for Red, Mr. Wind will win for sure. I believe we should suspend Wind and his gang from the school system and put them to community service."

"And what about him?" said Luna, pointing at Red.

"Well," thought Celestia, "We can not suspend him if he did not cause he assault and can not be kick out of the Leader event so, it up to you, Luna."

Celestia turned and, when she opened the door, came to the stop when Twilight showed up next to the doorway.

"Princess Twilight, I did not see you coming," said Celestia, surprised.

"Yeah well, I came for him." Twilight pointed at Red.

"Oh, well. They`re about to finish up they`re conversation." said Celestia.

She head out the room and turned back one last time, "Oh, and Twilight, please watch over Red. Have a good day."

Celestia turned and walked down the hallway to her office.

Twilight went in the room and sat down next to Red. Luna resumed the topic she and Red left off, "Anyway, for your punishment this time, I thought you have to be as a janitor around the school for the rest of today and tomorrow."

"Janitor? No!" Red screamed in agony.

After that, Red flopped his head down on the desk and moaned. Twilight patted him on the back and said to him, "There, there. You only going to be a janitor for the day and the half. How hard van it be?"

Red murmur from the desk, It the worst things in my life."

"See," said Luna, "I told you I can make horrible things for people."

She looked at the clock and said, "You better go befor-,"

The bell ring.

"Never mind. You can start tomorrow. Remember this, once you come in tomorrow morning, you have to go to the janitor room, grab the things you need and start working. Now, get out of my office."

Red and Twilight exit the room and walk down the hallway.

When they came around the corner, Red said to Twilight, "Look Twilight, I`m sorry for putt-,"

"Don`t worry Red," says Twilight, "After what you did for Flutter Shy back there, that how true friends do for each other and I`m grateful for it."

Red only nodded and thought of something else, " Since the school is over, where are we going to find a place to sleep at?"

Twilight thought for a moment and said, "I don`t know. We`ll see."

"So, this is your place?" Red asked Flutter Shy, stepping over a cat.

"Yeah, it kinda crowded, but I`m sure it`ll be fine." she replied, picking up a bunny.

"Thank for letting us stay over at your house, Flutter Shy." said Twilight.

"Not a thing." Flutter Shy replied.

"This is going to be a rough night." said Red, putting down his bag next to a couch and lay down on it.

"Don`t worry about the animal, I`m sure they`ll won`t do anything to you." said FlutterShy.

Spike went and laid down on a pillow and said, " This is paradise."

Twilight rolled her eyes and said, "We`ll make through the night."

Red yawn and said, "Yeah well, I want to sleep now. Light out." He pulled a blanket over him and fell fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Fitting In

Chapter 8

Fitting in

Next day later, while walking up to the school entrance, Red started complaining why he has to be a janitor for a day to Twilight and the other.

"I don`t get the whole point on why she gives me this type of job," he complain, going up the steps, "Who does this anyway?"

"I did," says Applejack, "and when I do the job, I didn`t complain."

She has the point, she didn`t complain on anything, she just get the job done.

Then, she added, "Beside how hard can this be?"

Red replied, "You mean, I can`t do the leader event if I`m stuck on something else?"

"Don`t worry." said Twilight, "We got it covered. We`ll put up posters and tell people about you. It easy."

They all went inside and, the moment Red stepped inside, everyone in the hallway saw him and cheered like a champion. Red has no idea what just happened but its felt good.

"Look like someone here is famous." said Applejack, pushing her way through a group of people trying to shake hands with Red.

Red spotted Little Joe, wave him over and said to him, "What going on?"

"It you they`re cheering for, man." said Little Joe, going up to Red to pat him on the back, "I spread rumors around the school for what you did to Lighting Wind the other day. We were glad when he got suspended from school. We all hate him you know. Right everyone?"

Everyone cheered and, when the bell rings, the cheering stopped and everyone went to class, except for Red, Little Joe, Twilight and Spike.

"Well, that was fast." said Spike, looking around.

"I spread rumors so you can have more votes for tomorrow." said Little Joe, proudly.

"Thank buddy." said Red, slapping him on the back.

Then, he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Little Joe is your name, right?"

"un… no. That what people called me. My real name is Alpo sum-,"

"Okay! I like Little Joe better." said Red, turning away.

Little Joe just stared at him and said, "I need to go back to class now." and left.

Red turned to Twilight and Spike and said, "Okay, I guess we split up now."

They both exchange good-bye and walked in different direction.

While Red walked down the hallway, someone bumped into him hard. This made Red fall down to the ground.

Red got up , rubbed his head and said, "Ow man, you better watch where you go-."

He stopped.

He couldn`t believe it.

It was Ace.

Ace jested looked at Red and took off down the hallway. Red followed him.

They went down the hallway, pasted the front office and turned into another hallway. Ace went into the janitor room and Red thought this is his chance to capture him.

He was wrong.

When he opened the door, it was empty.

"What the?" he wondered.

Then, someone came up behind him and said, " You got a problem with that?"

It was Vice-Principle Luna.

"Um.. no ma`am." says Red, standing at attention, "I was just coming here to get a broom, ma`am."

"That what I thought." she said and walked down the hallway.

Red sighted.

The only person in this school that scared him is Vice-Principle Luna. She is so freaky!

Red turned to the room, picked up a broom and a dustpan and close the door. He walked down the hallway wondering, _How did he do that? Disappearing in some small room. What? There a trapdoor under the row of mops?_

_I don`t think so. Who would put a trapdoor in a janitor room?"_

For the rest of the day, Red made some good progress of making a friendship bond between him and the Equestria Girls, including Spike and Little Joe.

How?

What Red did is he spent time with each one of them to learn about their experience. The first person he done its with is Twilight, of course.

He was with her in the library to help her find some books. He asked her what was her though in mind.

"Well," she began, stacking up some books, "I usually think about my friends. You see, the Element of Harmony only work it true power of the friendship I kept alive with other. The power of friendship works with potential. All you need is to look inside your heart and find your inner potential. Mine is magic, which keep our keep our friendship together. What your?"

Red thought for a moment and shook his head, "I don`t know." he said, sitting down on a chair.

"Well," says Twilight, also sitting down on a chair next to Red, "Don`t you have any friends you can trust to?"

Red close his eyes and thought for a moment, then held up three fingers.

Twilight nodded and said, "I understand. But, the part is, you have us. You`re never be alone."

Red open his eyes and smiled.

Of course he`d not alone, he still have other to be with.

Red looked at the clock and stated, "I got to get going."

He got up and went to pick up his cleaning equipment and said, "Oh, and Twilight, thank."

He turned and left the library.

He went to help Pinkie Pie at the gym to set up the decoration for the Annual Leader Day. In Red opinion, having Pinkie Pie around seem fun to be with. Though she have a very good sense of humor. Red often though she is going to be a comedian but with her friends around, she always yell jokes to brighten everyone up. That what make Pinkie Pie a good person.

After that, Red went to Applejack to move some stuffs out of a truck outside the school.

Red believed that Applejack was a good, honest person who doesn`t seem to lose her temper. She is a hard-working girl and the strongest of the group. She believe that you-know-what-your-going-to-do-things help a person with his/her manner while they`re unloading crates full of cider out of the truck into the school.

Next on the list is Rarity, which Spike is with her. Red though Rarity goes for fashion but instead, she is a caring girl who willing to share. She does not really thought about herself but for her friends.

"Well, what you`re normally good at?" he asked her.

"Good at making fashion!" she replied, holding up a diamond-covered dress.

"That nice." Red said and turned to Spike.

Spike, on the other hand, was crazy about Rarity. But the truth is that Spike is willing to help with anyone. He is a strong supporter, like Twilight said to Red earlier, and know what to do in any situation.

Next is Flutter Shy, good old` Flutter Shy who was passing out flyers to get people vote for Red. Flutter Shy is a shy girl hut have a big heart. She is so kind to everyone but the thing is, she doesn't talked above a shout, just whispering. Red often asked her why she always so shy in front of everyone.

"Because," she began but never finish her sentence.

"Oh, I get it," said Red, also handing out the flyers, " you just don`t want to come out of your little turtle shell and stay there. What you need to do is to come out and show yourself to the world. Everyone will respect that, I guarantee that. It took me a couple of years to know this: ' Don`t be afraid, come out and show everyone who you truly are.' And I did. Not here, it was somewhere else. But, if you want to stay like that, go ahead, I won`t stop you."

Flutter Shy stopped handing out the flyers and looked at Red. Then she smiled. Red smiled back and thought, _she thinking about it._

While they were at the soccer field next to the school, Red asked Rainbow Dash what was her characteristic.

"If you want to know," she began, picking up a soccer ball, " you have to beat me on a one-on-one match of soccer. You need five points to win. If you win, I tell. Loses, don`t bother asking me that again."

She turned and kicked the ball with such speed to the goalie, "One point for Rainbow Dash!"

"How can you score if the game hadn`t start yet?" Red asked. walking up to her.

"Fine," she said, picking up another ball, "Game reset. Pinkie! The score."

Red didn`t noticed Pinkie was there. So does everyone else. What he also didn`t noticed is that Rainbow Dash kicked right past him and score.

_Focus, man!_ He thought, trying to overcome himself and ran toward the ball.

The game was on.

A few minute later, Red sat down on the grass, panting.

_She is good, _he thought.

The score is 4-0. Another huge defeat.

One more goal for Rainbow Dash, all is lost. Red hadn`t played soccer for a last couple of years.

"You given up?" said Rainbow, kicking the ball around.

"Nope," says Red, "Not yet."

He leaped up, kicked the ball out of her hand and it went flying out of the sideline.

Rainbow just shook her head in disbelief and went after the ball.

"You just made a mistake." she said, throwing the ball over her head but she was wrong.

Its was her.

When she threw it, Red jumped and give a kick.

It went past Rainbow and hit the goalie.

Rainbow mouth was open, so does everyone else.

They couldn`t believe it!

No one can score past Rainbow Dash.

Nobody.

Now there somebody that can prove she is not invincible.

"What were you saying?" said Red, walking past her.

Rainbow Dash turned red. After went after the ball.

_Now, _Red thought, _lets the real game of soccer began._

After a few minute of sweating and cramping, Red got what he wanted, to get RainBow Dash tired out. He been scoring some points without letting her het the ball. On his fourth score, he ended up kicking the ball so powerful, it ended up burning through the net and fence behind it. The game is now a tie, one more kick for Red and he will get a clear victory.

For RainBow Dash, she is still fighting to get the ball, no sign of defeat was shown on her.

_I get it, she is a fighter. Not giving up,_ Red thought, stopping near the goalie with the ball.

_This isn`t right_, he thought, _if I kick the ball now, I`ll end with all the credit and I don`t wanna do that._ He thought whether or not should he kick the ball. Then, he made a decision.

When Rainbow got up to her heels from losing too much energy during the match, a ball went up to her from Red direction. She looked up in confusion at Red. Red only winked at her and went back to the bleachers to finish cleaning. Red thought Rainbow is going to kick the ball at the net but instead she kicked it out of the field. Red wonder why she kick the ball out when Rainbow walked up to him and hold out her hand, saying " That was a good game. I`m calling it a tie."

Red looked at her, grinned and shook her hand.

" I thought you`re going to kick the ball to the net. Why did you kicked it out of the field?" he asked, still wondering why she kicked it out.

"Because," she began, sitting down on a bleacher, "I thought you going to do the same thing but you ended up giving me the ball. I wonder why you did it and I thought I would do the same. You could`ve made the shot to win."

"Yeah well, I don`t want to end up with all the glory and stuffs. I never do that to people. That not my types." says Red, looking around wondering why everyone here.

Then, Rainbow said, " I would`ve done the same thing, though I love winning, but the thing is, my types is being loyal to all of my friends. I`ll take all the risks and would never lets them down. Everything's won`t go the ways its would without Rainbow Dash." she stand up and added, " And plus, I`m awesome. Nobody can beat me, not even you!"

"Yeah but, I almost beat you on soccer." said Red.

"That doesn`t count," says Rainbow, picking up a football, "Now, lets play football!"

Red moaned. _Can`t this girl give me a break, _he thought.

The school bell ring and, hoping Rainbow Dash don`t get him, Red ran down the bleachers and ran up to the school door, Red bend down to catch his breath and get his thoughts together. Now, he got everything he need to know. He went inside to get to the classroom he first came to the school to get away from all the noise around him. While he was walking to the classroom, he thought of all the six girls he talked to and remembered Twilight saying that all of them have inner potentials that was part of their friendship. Red also realized they are not just part of friendship, but the Element of Harmony. Inner potentials can unlock the power of the Element of Harmony. Red already knew what Twilight is.

Her is magic.

Red thought what the other were then remembered that they each told him their personality.

Twilight is magic, Pinkie Pie=Laughter, Applejack=Honesty, Rarity=Generosity, Flutter Shy =Kindness and Rainbow Dash=Loyalty.

For some reason, Spike is not part of it. Red just couldn`t understand why Spike is left out. He felt sorry for him.

Red reached his destination without delay and, before he turned the knob, thought again. _Twilight asked me what my potential was. I never really thought about it. What is it? Honor? Bravery?_

Red thought of all that has nothing to do with friendship.

"I`ll find out soon." he said, opening and closing the door behind him. Red don`t know why he at the classroom for. He just want to get away from all the noise that was giving him a headache. He walked down the room and sat behind the teacher desk and relax. What if Vice-Principle Luna catches him for not doing his work?

"Nah," says Red, lending down on the chair, " she`ll never find me."

The door swing open and Red was startled when he heard it. He thought it was Vice-Principle Luna but it wasn`t; it was Little Joe.

"I knew I`ll find you here!" he started, closing the door, "I was hoping is you will help me solve this case that some idiots try to rebel against the cafeteria lady a moment ago. I don`t know why but its sure to find out."

"What? you`re a investigator?" said Red, surprised by Little Joe handiwork.

"And a reporter." said Little Joe, holding out the school newspaper, "wait till you see the headline!"

The door swing open again and Red still thought it was Vice-Principle Luna, but again, it was false alarm. Twilight and Spike came through the door and Twilight says, "There you are! I heard rumors about what happened at the soccer field. I guess I wasn`t good as you at her game."

"Yeah, that why we went looking for you," said Spike, walking up to Red and pointed out, "Now, do you still have any money from that card game you won earlier? I was trying to break open a venting machine." "Umm… let me check." said Red. patting around his pockets. When he reached his left pocket. He felt something then pulled out a slip of paper. He opened it up and read it.

"What you got there?" asked Twilight, walking up to him.

"Nothing." says Red, crumbling its up and threw it to the trash can and said, " What are we`re going to do next? More flyers? A speech?"

"No, me and the girls were thinking about making a song." she replied, pulling out a lyric and handed it to Red.

Red took it and said, "Who do you think I am? Some Opera? Funny that I don`t sing."

"But you have to," beg Twilight, "who will take part of it?"

"I will." said Little Joe, raising his hand.

"See, at least someone here want to sing." pointed out Twilight.

"That not the point!" said Red.

While they were having their argument, Spike was curious about what Red thrown in the trash can. He walked over to it, reached in, pulled out the crumble- up paper, unfold it up and read it.

"Twilight?" he says, looking up to Twilight, "Take a look at this."

He handed it to Twilight. Twilight took it, read it and look at Red.

"It not what you think, Twilight." said Red.

"You`re here to try and take my crown so you can destroy it?" Twilight half-yelled at Red.

The paper she was holding said:

Search and Destroy

Target: Element of Harmony


	10. Chapter 9: The Truth

Chapter 9 The Truth

Twilight couldn`t believe what she just discover. Why would Red do this? Twilight really believe Red was a good person and would never do anything bad against them, but this?

The rest of the Equestria Girls walked in the room, chatting of what happened earlier.

"What going on?" Applejack asked, sitting down on the teacher desk.

Twilight handed her the paper and Applejack read it.

"You were sent here to destroy the Element of Harmony?" she asked, disappointed.

Before Red could say anything, Twilight cut him off, " Let me guess, this whole time you were actually Ace partner to get the Element of Harmony?"

"Now look Twilight," says Applejack, walking up to her, "I`m sure Red will never do such thing to us."

This make Twilight even madder.

"What do you mean, 'Never do such thing'? I`m sure that note he has the whole time is exactly what he going to do next!"

While they were arguing, the other, except for Flutter Shy , were trying to calm Twilight down.

All Red do is sit where he`d at and keep quiet.

Flutter Shy, on the other hand, walked up to him and whispered, "Why don`t you do something? Their fight is not going to last forever."

Red still don`t do anything. He was thinking what Twilight has said.

Flutter Shy took Red hands and held them together. "All you need is to come out of your little turtle shell and tell the world who you really are." she said, tighten her grip.

Red look at her in the eyes, sighed and said, "What the pool up to?"

"Pool? What Pool?" she asked, confused.

"What is it? 40? 50? Oh, never mind." he replied, standing up and walked to the window. He looked out at the courtyard and said, "I`m in the military, you know. That how I saved you and Little Joe yesterday."

Twilight and Applejack stopped arguing and they all looked at Red.

Red continue, "I was in this so called, 'Dimension Force'. Everyone called us the Peacemaker because we resorted peace throughout the universe. Also, it a secret organization so nobody is allowed to know about it."

He turned and sat down on a desktop. The other gathered around him.

Red began his story…

It was a dark and stormy night for Red while looking at his map in his tent at Fort Lee, Virginia. The fort is located on the outskirt of District of Columbia. Red often thought what he going to do with his team next after a hard training down at Fort Benning, Georgia. Also, after that long campaign he took part at another dimension before, he decided to take a leave when he was called into service.

While he was looking at the map for next week operation, somebody came into his tent and said, "Hey, you still have my socks?"

Red looked up.

It was his good friend Peter. Peter have been with Red since when they were freshmen in High School. Now, the Army. Their name is actually not their real name. They have been given nickname for security reason. Red don`t know why but he like his nickname.

Then, he said, "What socks? I didn`t get any socks from you."

"Well, I thought you did." Peter replied and said, "Oh look, here come Grim."

"How can you tell its Grim?" Red asked, walking up to Peter and looked out of the tent.

He was right.

There was Grim running toward them. Grim stopped, salute and said to Red, "Sir, there is some trouble at the mess hall. Come on!"

He ran down to the mess hall. Red and Peter looked at each other and followed. When they arrived at the mess hall, there were fighting at the table.

Red walked up to them and said, "Alright fella, Take it easy. Tell me what happened."

A soldier pointed at a recruit. "He took my seat, sir."

"And?"

"That was it, sir."

"That it? That your whole story? You`re fighting over a seat? What kind of soldier are you? He a recruit and don`t know who seat is what-what."

"I`m sorry, sir." the soldier said, looking at the recruit.

Then, Red blurted out, " Sorry, You ain`t sorry for nothing. Now, go back to whatever you came from and don`t show up here again."

The soldier left and Red looked at everyone that was watching them. They all left and this leave the recruit, Red, Peter and Grim.

Red turned to face the recruit, "Sorry about that. It always happened all the time to new people. What you name?"

"Private Angel, sir."

"Well, Private Angel, the name is Lieutenant Red, these two behind me," he pointed at Peter and Grim, " are Sergeant First Class Peter and Staff Sergeant Grim. What unit you transferring to?"

"Easy Company." Angel replied.

"Well, welcome aboard. You came to the right guy." Red shook hand with Angel and asked, " What division you`re from?"

"29th Infantry Division, sir." Angel answered.

"Really?" says Peter, raising an eyebrow, " I came from the 1st Infantry Division."

"3rd Armored Division." said Grim.

"101st Airborne Division." says Red, picking up a sandwich on the table.

"What bring you here?" he said, munching on the sandwich.

"I volunteer."

"You volunteer for this? Man, the army does this to me again." said Red, depressed.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing." said Red, looking away.

Then, someone came in the mess hall and walked up to Red. "Lieutenant Red?" the man asked.

"Yes?" said Red, standing up from the table.

"General Johnson want to see you." The man replied and leave the mess hall.

Red looked at the other and said to them, "It getting late. You two take Angel to the barrack and wait there." and followed the man who was waiting for him outside. The man take him to a building and went inside. After Red entered, the man pointed to the hallway up front, saying, "Go down that hallway, turn left and there should be a door."

Red nodded and went down the hallway and turn left. He opened the door and the clerk inside mentioned him to another door, "The general want to see you" gestured.

Red walked, knock and wait for an answer.

"Enter." said a man voice.

Red opened the door, walked up to the desk, give a salute and said, " Lieutenant Red reported as ordered, sir."

General Johnson didn`t return the salute but said, " Close the door, Lieutenant."

Red did as ordered and replied, "May I ask what this all about, sir."

General Johnson looked up from his paper and recalled, "You`ve been re-commission for another mission, Lieutenant."

"Sir?" Red asked, didn`t quite heard what he said.

General Johnson handed out a folder to Red and said, " Intelligence reported that there is another weapon in a different dimension."

Red took the folder, opened it up and read the paper inside.

"But sir," he began, "I thought the war is over?"

"For the world, not us." said Johnson, picking up a cup of coffee and drink it.

Red re-read the folder and said, "I don`t understand. Why me?"

The general looked at Red in the eyes before he replied, " Because, you`re the only officer I know that can maintain through portal and cross-dimensional travel. I cannot send in your brother because of what happened at Genesis last week. He in the mental hospital under restricted order. Look Red, you`re the best soldier I got and I know you can handle this mission. Understood?"

Red nodded and said, " But sir, what about my team?"

"This is a solo mission. No one is allow to come with you."

"But-," Red stopped when Johnson held up his hand, "No but. This mission will start in three days. If I were you, I would put that paper your pocket just in case you forget. Now, dismiss."

Red saluted and leave the room.

He left the building thinking why would he want to do this.

_It doesn`t make any sense,_ he thought.

He walked along the fort gate. He stopped when he past by a hole on the gate. Someone has cut through. But, this person didn`t went inside the fort, he/she went out!

Without a moment to think, Red decided to follow this person track. Red went through the hole and follow the track that take him into the wood. After a minute or two, Red thought he was lost when he heard a spark of electricity.

_It coming from the right_, he thought.

He walked up behind a tree and take a look.

There he is { Red can tell it a guy because of its size} and a portal.

_What the?_ He thought.

This guy was about to step in the portal when Red jumped out from his hiding spot yelling, "Hold it right there!"

But the guy went the portal. Then, the portal was about to close and Red, without another time to think, went after him.

Then, the portal close.

After stepping in, Red saw color of all kind coming through him. He also saw a pony running toward him and its went through him. Red felt he is changing when he saw this beautiful mare, holding a crown.

Then, came a white flash…

After Red finished his story back in the classroom, the other thought of the story Red had explained to them.

"That it?" asked Rainbow Dash, wishing to hear more.

Red answered her with only a nod.

"Look," Red began, "I wouldn`t destroy the Element of Harmony just because of the people I trusted and, well, I won`t do it to any of them."

Twilight nodded and says, " Yeah but, what types are you in the military?"

"I don`t know, but I do know what I do for the military. I was a leader, peacemaker, time traveler, a-,"

"Whoa, whoa, back up a minute. You can travel through time?" said Rainbow Dash.

Red nodded.

"Well, can`t you use it?" asked Rarity, picking up Spike.

"No," said Red and held up two fingers, "There is two reason why I don`t time travel anymore; One, I`m tired of changing history and two, I`m retired."

"Retired? You like what? Seventeen!" said Pinkie Pie.

"That not the point!" says Red, "I retired right after I went through this place I can`t remember what its called."

"Can you tell us what this place look like?" said Spike.

Red close his eyes and said, " All I remembered I was in this tower and…" He stopped.

"And what?" said Twilight.

"And a plane came by, crashed into a tower next to where I`m at and it exploded. Its killed a lot of people that have nothing to do with the military. Another plane came by and crashed into the one I`m in but I was lucky to get out of there. People started falling out of the towers. Firefighters, Police Officers and other rescue team went in to get the people that were trapped out of there and the next thing they knew, they never made it out because the towers collapsed on top of them. It just…" He pause to hide his face because he knew he`ll about to cry, "It was horrible. After the attack, I went back to my own time and felt broken down. This is why I don`t time travel."

He stopped crying when Twilight put her arms around him and said, " I know how you feel. We all felt the same way. And I know that these people that went into the towers to save other people lives deserve to be called heroes for risking their lives. What I also know is that deep inside your heart, you are also a hero."

Red looked up at Twilight, eyes are red/

"How do you suppose to know that?" he asked.

"You are risking you life to stop your brother from getting the Element of Harmony, right?"

Red nodded.

"And you also saved Flutter Shy and Little Joe from Lighting Wind, right?"

Red nodded again.

"Now, that what I called a hero. Someone who is sacrificing himself to save other from harm, just like those people who went into the towers to saved other who are trapped. they not be forgotten."

Twilight then hugged him tightly. The other joined in to make a group hugs.

"Thank guys." said Red and the bell ring, marking the end of the school day.

They quickly departed and head out the door.

Red stays behind and thought of what Twilight just said.

He then smiled and leave the room, feeling as a hero.


	11. Chapter 10: Preparation

Chapter 10 Preparation

Next day later at the school, Red actually get to see who is the rest of the competitors for the Leader event; Mercury Burnside have a darkish-hair and seem to be a quarterback on a football team. Red had seen Mercury with a bunch of girls all day. Red also thought Mercury is going to get all the girls in the school to vote for him, except for the Equestria Girls.

Next is Douglas, Red can`t explain what he look like because Red can`t tell what color he`d using. There were rumors about Douglas, though, people says he is the dumbest person in school and seem to do nothing at all. Why did he join anyway?

After knowing who his competitor are, Red went back to the classroom to sit down like usual and think what he going to do next.

_My potential,_ he thought, _what in the name my potential will be?_

The more he thought about it, the longer it`ll take for him to realized it.

_Probably in the future, it`ll come to me, _he thought and looked out of the window from the desk.

Outside of the school, in the middle of town, in a dark alleyway, Ace was watching as Lighting Wind and his gangs as they were walking down the sidewalk. Ace can hear Lighting complaining, "The next time I see that guy and girlfriend again. I will going to kill them big time!"

_I guess I was right,_ Ace thought smiling, _Red do have a girlfriend!_

When Lighting and his gangs passed by the alley Ace was in, Ace smile faded and called out in a deep voice, "Hey, you want revenge on the guy who got you suspended?"

Lighting stopped on his track and turned to look at Ace.

"How do you know?" Lighting asked, walking up to Ace.

Ace still have half of his face cover under darkness and replied, "I know him more than you do. Now, let get this straight. You want revenge, I wanted that medal."

Lighting just looked at him and said, "What up with you for that stupid medal."

Ace went and grabbed Lighting by the shirt and said, "Look pal, its my business to get that medal. Beside, it will lead him to you , right?"

He dropped him and turned back to the alley. He then called over his shoulder, "If you don`t want to join me, have it your way."

Lighting got up from the ground and thought for a minute.

"Wait," he yelled and ran up to Ace, "I will help you, just to get my hands on that freak. So, what the plan?"

Ace grinned and explain for tonight event.

" So, what the plan?" said Red, walking out of the school with Twilight and Spike.

The day has gone by so fast and Red is still wondering what his potential is.

"Well," began Twilight as they walked down the sidewalk that led downtown, "We all need to dress up for tonight and…." she paused.

"And what?" said Red.

"Oh, nothing." she replied.

They took a turn on a next corner and walked up to a fashion shop.

"Well, here we are," said Twilight and went inside.

When Red went in, he saw all the other girls were there, picking out clothes for the event.

"Finally! There you are." said Rarity, pulling Twilight toward with the rest of the girls.

"Hey, what the rush?" Twilight asked Rarity.

Rarity picked up a dress and held it up to Twilight and said, "We have to get you ready for tonight. Also, I want you to dress you up like a princess, which you are one."

"Well, let get started." said Red, walking up to them.

But he was stopped by Rarity who said, " No, we girls don`t like guys watching them changing. So, you have to go to the waiting room."

"The waiting room?" he asked and was pushed toward a door. The door shut behind him as Red sat down on a chair in a boring old waiting room.

He then heard scream and someone yelled, " Get out Spike!

The door swing open and out came Spike flying out of the door. He landed with a thud and said, "Ow! Talk about watching."

"You get kicked out too?" Red asked as Spike got up and walked over to him.

"Yeah," says Spike, hopping on a chair beside Red, "The last time I was here, they didn`t kicked me out and let me stayed in."

This make Red interested.

"Was it awesome?" he asked, hoping for an answer .

Spike was about to says something but then turned to Red and said, "Dude! Are you out of your mind? What do you expect me to think while watching them changing."

"Just wondering." said Red, looking away.

After what seem like three hours of waiting, the door swing open and came out Twilight looking like a beautiful girl Red had ever seen.

"Well? How do I look?" she said.

"You look like one heck of a princess!" Red replied.

"Spike?"

Spike thought for a moment and says, "You look a lot better than last time."

"Thank." said Twilight.

Rarity came in and told Red its his turn.

"Finally! Why does it take forever for you girls to change?" he asked, walking in the changing room.

"Oh, you know how girls are." she answered him.

Red saw the rest of the girls appearance and said, "Wow, you girls look fantastic!"

They all said thank and Rarity handed a black suit and black pant with a white tie.

"That ought fit you fine." said Rarity, leaving the room.

After changing his outfit, Red was looking at himself in the mirror and said, " Now, I looked like James Bond."

He mimics James Bond voice saying, "_ They called me 007_."

Then, someone knocked on the door, "Are you done in there?"

Red turned and open the door.

It was Twilight.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Real nice. Come on and let show it to the rest."

They walked to the waiting room and the girls made a remark about Red.

Then, a limousine drive up outside.

"Oh, here our ride!" said Rarity, opening the door. Everyone exit the store and got in the vehicle.

After Red got in and sat between Twilight and Rainbow Dash, he looked at his watch and said aloud, "It is 1800 hours or 6 o` clock in civilian time. What time do the award start?"

" 7 o` clock. We`ll make it." replied Applejack.

Red noticed that everyone in the limousine is quiet, very quiet.

Something is bothering them.

Then, Red broke the silence, "Look, I know you all are wondering what is going to happen next but hey, we still have each other, right? I know Ace is dangerous person and something unexpected is going to happen but remember this, always look out for yourself and those around you and you`ll have a possible chance victory. 'Always stay together no matter what kind of combat situation you`re in', that what the army told me. I know we can do this and we will win. Understand?"

They all says yes.

"We`ll take Ace down, right?" asked Spike.

"What do you think Spike," says Applejack, lending over to Spike, "We`ll take him down for good!"

"Yeah! and we`ll teach him a lesson or two." said Pinkie Pie.

"Hoorah." said Red.  
"What that suppose to mean?" asked Rainbow, looking at Red.

"What? Hoorah? It's a military word mean 'Heck yeah!'"

"Oh."

Red got what he wanted. He has raised everyone morale high.

_That the good thing,_ he thought.

The limousine has arrived at the school and pulled up to the main entrance.

While everyone is getting out, Red counted off everyone to make sure they`re together.

Red then realized someone is missing.

When Flutter Shy got out, Red asked her, "Where is Little Joe?"

"Oh," she began, looking around, "he said he`ll be ready and get here as fast as he can."

When she finish her sentence, someone yelled, "Look out!"

Red pulled Flutter Shy out of the way as someone sped past on a skateboard and crash into a bush.

Red went to see who it was.

It was Little Joe.

Red helped him up and said, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I`m fine." said Little Joe and hold up a bag, "I got something for you guys. I only got two items only for you and Flutter Shy."

He reached in and pulled out a small glass globe that said 'We salute you' and handed it to Red.

"This is the only item I can find in the store. I thought you might like it."

"Wow, thank." said Red, taking the globe.

Little Joe reaches in again and take out a letter and a small box attached to it.

When he was about to hand it to Flutter Shy, he said with a remark, "Wow, Flutter Shy! You look prettier than ever! Anyway here."

Flutter Shy tool the letter and read it aloud, "The membership board congratulate you for becoming a member of the National Animal Service. Along with this box." She opened the box and take out a collar that read 'Animal Rescuer'.

"Thank you Little Joe." she said.

"Anything for a friend." he replied.

Red put his globe in his pocket and said, "Okay, enough with the gifts. We got work to do."

"Right." said Little Joe who ran up the steps and went inside.

Red and Flutter Shy looked at each other, shrugged and went in.

_Hopefully_, Red thought, _No one would bother asking why I smell like dead fish._


	12. Chapter 11: Undercover

Chapter 11  
Undercover

During the whole event, all Red ever does is just stand around doing absolutely nothing, except for drinking a cup from a punch bowl. Everyone else are dancing around, having fun while Red is looking around the gym, observing.

Then, looked at his watch.

It 6:45.

15 minute left till the award.

_So far, so good, _he thought, _Ace didn`t show up and everything is going smoothly_.

Twilight walked up to Red with a rocker and introduce him, "Red, this is Flash Sentry."

"Flash! Good to see you, man." said Red, holding out his hand.

Flash shook his hand, saying, "You too, Twilight have been telling me a lot about you. You seem a good friend."

"Thank," says Red, "Have you been taking care of the princess lately?"

Flash chuckle and said to him, "Yeah, I`ve always been."

Then Twilight said, "Come on Red and dance with us."

Red shook his head and said, " I`m a really bad dancer. I`ll just stay right here and watch for Ace."

"Well, you should see how Twilight dance!" exclaimed Flash.

"Hey," says Twilight, looking at Flash and turned to Red, "Okay, see you around."

She and Flash joined with the other Equestria Girls and started dancing.

Flash was right, Twilight is a terrible dancer. That how pony dance, right?

After watching her dance, Red looked around and saw Little Joe in the middle of the dance floor, showing off his disco move to some girls.

_Show off,_ Red thought and walked up to some table and sat down on a chair. He is still thinking about his potential but failed to know its. He still coming up with some stupid answer that have nothing to do with it. He was soon interrupted by Pinkie Pie who walked up to him and said, "What are you doing? Having no fun in my party? You should be happy!"

"Yeah but there still nothing to do be wait." Red replied, still doing nothing.

"Well, you`re doing something." she grabbed Red by the hand, lifted him to his feet and led him toward the other.

"Dance!" they chanted.

Red have to option: get the heck out of there and save yourself or do what they tell you to do.

Red have no choice but to dance.

He did a Michael Jackson-leg spinning style and do a moonwalk.

The girls, Spike, Flash let their jaw dropped open and cheered.

Then, someone tapped the microphone to get everyone attention to the stage.

Principle Celestia is up on the stage with Vice-Principle Luna who is holding the medal.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Principle Celestia began, " the moment you all been waiting for. After three hard days of effort, our three contestants will be decided who will be our true leader for our school. The winner of Canter lot High Annual Finest Leader award goes to…" she opened up a piece of paper she have in her hand and, before she could says the name, the whole gym light went out. Then, almost everyone screamed.

_Why does everyone has to scream when the light goes out?_ Red thought, trying to find his way to his group.

"What going on?" asked Rarity, holding on to Spike.

Then, Red saw someone ran to the stage, snatched the medal out of Luna hand and jump off the stage and ran out the door.

Red ran after the person and the other followed. They all went out of the school building. Red take a look at the person.

It was Ace.

Ace is right next to the statue, holding the medal and was trying to take off the pink crystal.

"What did that use? Super Glue?" He grunted and then looked up at the newcomer

"Ah, Red, you looked good in that suit." he said, grinning.

"Yes, they called me 007" said Red in a James Bond accent.

"You sounded stupid."

"That the best I can come up with."

Red and Ace were taking their sweet time until Spike says, "Um… guys? Are we forgetting something?"

"Oh, right," says Ace, finally got the crystal off the medal and hold it up, "With the power of the Element of Harmony in my hand, I can now take control of both worlds. Maybe our too Red."

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" challenged Rainbow Dash.

Ace snapped his finger and out came Lighting Wind and his gangs out behind the statue, pounding their fists for a fight.

Red lend over to Rainbow and whispered to her, "Next time, don`t ask that kind of question in a time like this."

"Now," Ace began, "any last word?"

Red pointed to the sky above Ace and shouted, "Oh look! Flying Twinkie!"

" Where?" said Ace, turning around.

When Ace looked away, Red leaped toward him and tried and get the crystal.

Then, the fight was on.

Both sides clashes against each other.

Red and Ace was still fighting over the crystal until Red got the crystal out of Ace grip and toss its upward on which it landed on the statue shoulder but it didn`t fall off.

Red and Ace looked at each other and climb up the statue. They seem to try to kicked each other off.

Red was the one who fall off.

Landing hard on the ground, Red saw Ace almost to the crystal and Red patted around his pocket for something to throw at. He pulled out a globe he got from Little Joe earlier and measure the distance between him and the crystal.

He know he don`t have the shot but he spotted Rainbow Dash out in the open.

"Rainbow Dash!" he yelled, "throw this at the crystal!"

He threw the globe toward Rainbow and, with cool aim, made a perfect throw at the crystal and it fall to the ground before Ace could reach it.

Twilight caught the crystal.

One of Lighting henchman ran up to her but she throw its to Applejack. She then throw it to Rarity, then to Pinkie Pie, then to Flash, then to Little Joe and finally to Flutter Shy.

Flutter Shy caught it this time instead of blocking it and, when she was about to pass it to Red, Lighting ran up and blocked her path.

"What now freak?" he said, looking at Flutter Shy.

This make Flutter Shy mad and she rammed him in the stomach with her head.

This made Lighting lose his balance and fall to the ground.

Then, she tossed it to Red.

Red couldn`t believe what he just happened but right when he was about to catch the crystal, Ace pushed him out of the way and caught it instead.

"At last! Now, I can transverse the power on the crystal." said Ace and back up to focus on the crystal.

Everyone stopped fighting when the wind started blowing hard and came a spark of electricity around Ace.

"No!" Red yelled and ran up to Ace. But, he was pushed back by the force of the wind.

Ace was then picked up in the air and the crystal shoot out black rays at Ace who then was covered by dark wind and ended up with the crystal on his chest and have black electricity around him.


	13. Chapter 12: Discovery

Chapter 12  
Discovery

_Wow, I didn`t expect that, _Red thought, facing Ace who now have awesome powers.

His outfit have changed into black, all black. Even his eyes.

Everyone stopped fighting each other and looked at Ace.

Ace then made a movement on which it cause the force of the wind pushed everyone back.

"Why are you even doing this?" yelled Red, stepping up toward Ace.

"Because," Ace began, facing toward him, "all I ever wanted is power and show everyone how I truly feel. Pain and disgrace. Now, it time for some payback and everyone I know."

"No! I won`t let you!" said Red, and he leaped toward Ace.

But he was thrown back when Ace held his hand at Red.

"Red!" screamed the girls, who were running toward Red but was stopped by fireball Ace has thrown at them.

"Hey! We have a deal!" Lighting yelled, walking up to Ace.

Ace turned to him and said to him, "Well, have you ever heard of double-cross?"

He then held out his hand and open the ground under Lighting and his henchmen. They all fell in and disappeared.

After that, Ace noticed there were people at the main entrance at the school, watching.

Ace made the wall on top of the spectators collapse on them. They move out of the way before it hit the ground.

No one was hurt, for now/

Red stand up and called out, "That all you wanted? Power? You already have power. You are the leader of the elite delta force!"

Ace faced toward Red and hover over him.

"You don`t get it," he began, "I don`t have enough power to control our society. And, I`m always get to be chosen as a wimp. You, on the other hand, is the general favorite officer who always get what he wanted. I don`t. I get send to the mental hospital while you get all the fun."

He then pointed at the crystal on his chest, "Now, with this, I can use this power against everyone who think I`m a fool. This is what they deserve."

He threw another fireball at Red but Red dodge from it and hid behind the statue.

Since Red is difficult to take down but Ace has another idea,

He turned to look at the girls behind him and stated, "Beside, if I can`t get you, let see if you can save your friend." He picked up two walls and throw it at the girls.

They all dodge from its except for Pinkie Pie, again not sensing it in time.

But, she was quickly pushed out of the way by Red.

"Whoa! Déjà Vu!" said Pinkie Pie, getting up.

"What? No time for Déjà Vu! We got to take cover behind those walls!" He pointed at two huge walls that was big enough to protect them from the debris.

By the time they got there, Twilight and Applejack are already there.

When they slide in, Red said, "This is crazy! One, everything was going as planned and two, it getting more crazier!"

" Yeah well, not if your brother have to take the crystal and use it against us!" yelled Applejack, trying to keep her head down from the flying debris.

"I swear I heard this before." said Pinkie, tapping her chin.

"No time for thinking," says Twilight, " where is the other?"

"Last time I`d saw checked, Rainbow, Rarity and Flutter Shy are in the other side of the opening on our left!" Red shouted back, also trying to keep his head down from the debris.

"And?"

"And Flash, Little Joe and Spike are in the school, trying to keep everyone safe! I think they are okay!"

Ace thrown another rock at them but hitting their rear.

At the same time, Rainbow, Rarity and Flutter Shy ran across the opening and join the four other.

"What the plan?" asked Rainbow.

"We must get the crystal back!" Twilight replied.

"And how we suppose to do that?" said Rarity.

When she said this, the wall they were hiding behind was lifted up and thrown at the school.

"Found you." said Ace and pointed out his finger at the group and make a circle.

A ring of fire trapped the group in the center, not letting them escape.

Ace held out his hand and make a ball of explosive dark electricity

"Now," he said, "to make end meet."

He throw it at the group.

The girls around Red hold their hands together then came a white flash.

When Red opened his eyes, he noticed he is protected by a purple force field that surrounded him and the girls.

What he also noticed that the girls around him has changed,

They even looked better than before!

"You are wrong Ace," began Twilight, " the only magic that held the Element of Harmony if the magic of Friendship."

"Err, Twilight, you always said that all the time now." said RainBow.

"Yeah, I like saying it." said Twilight.

They all hover up to the air and formed a heart.

_Now I get it_, Red thought, _it wasn`t just their potential, it their friendship. And with their friendship, they hold the power of the Element of Harmony_.

Then, the girls shoot out rainbow ray at Ace.

But, what they didn`t know is that it turn out Ace hold the dark power of the Element of Harmony.

He easily deflect the ray with just his hand and send it off toward the sky with an explosion

The girls and Red were shocked when Ace deflected it.

Now, it was his turn.

Ace shoot out a dark ray of static electricity at the girls.

The girls was hit by the ray and they each fell out of the sky, one by one.

"No!" Red screamed and ran toward them when they landed in the ground.

When, Ace was coming near them, Red blocked him and said, "I`m not letting you hurt them!"

Ace just laugh and said, "Oh look at you Red, still trying to protect the people you don`t even know. Also, you don`t know what inside of you."

"Oh, yes I do."

"Well, what is it?"

Red thought for a moment then shrugged.

"See!" exclaimed Ace, "You don`t even know! Anyway, you`re wasting my time here, I got work to do."

He created another explosive dark ball and added, "Any last word?"

"Red," says Twilight behind him, " Follow your heart and find within your true self."

Red thought hard and still think nothing.

"Time up." said Ace and throw it at Red and the girls.

Before it made a hit, Red can only think one word: Courageous.

Then, came another white flash but this time, Red was lost to the world.

Then, a mare he has seen earlier when he was coming into the pony world, had turn onto a person.

Red realized who that person was:

It was Twilight.

Red couldn`t speak for a moment but then, Twilight created a beam that passes through Red heart then disappeared.

Red came out of his state and went back to the real world.

After the flash, Ace and the other had saw what happened to Red.

Unlike Ace, Red also unlock the true power of the Element of Harmony.

In the light side.

Now, the battle between light and darkness began.


	14. Chapter 13: The Final Battle

Chapter 13  
The Final Battle 

Ace was amazed when Red transform.

"Yeah," he said, "Why he get a better outfit than me?"

It true.

"Like Ace, Red outfit is all white, that why he meant lightness.

Then, Red replied, "Cause, I`m awesome. Anyway, ready for a real fight?"

Ace shrugged and they both waited for something.

It seem like five minute of nothing until Rainbow spoke up, "Why ain`t you guys fighting?"

Red hold out a 'one moment' sign and said, "Cause, we`re waiting who will attack first."

We`re using telepathy on each other," says Ace, "Which mean we`re sending thought to another person by brain transmission."

Here what they`re thinking:

Red: _This is cool_

Ace:_ Are u going first?_

Red: _No man, I think u go first. U started it._

Ace: _Nah, are u going or what?_

Red: _XOXOXO_

Ace: _What the? Stop that!_

Red: _Why?_

Ace: _You`re gay and I don`t what you thinking about those stuff_

Red:_ That the whole point!_

Ace: _That you`re gay?_

Red: _No_

Ace: _Then shut and let fight._

Red: …

Ace: _Stop sending me all these dots!_

Red: _… *%^!:)_

Ace: _If you do that one more time, I swear I`ll kill u._

Red: _LOL_

"That it!" yelled Ace and made his move.

He dash toward Red but unaware that Red can just teleport out of the way and ended up him.

Ace swing his arm around at Red but Red caught it and swing it toward the ground.

Ace hit the ground with a bang on which cause a crater and flash up to Red to hit him in the chest. Red took the hit and landed next to the statue.

When he got up, he thought he don`t even know how to use these power he now control. He quickly looked around for something he`ll use as a weapon and spotted the statue horn. Red fly up, took the horn off the statue and when Ace fly toward him, Red swing the horn with all he might and hit Ace which send him flying toward the school. He crashed through the school walls and Red fly after him.

While the battle is taking place in the school, Twilight doesn`t get it, how could there be another person that is also the part of the Element of Harmony?

She thought what Red had just said before he changed formation.

Courageous?

Red potential is courageous?

She then, realized why Red picked it.

Throughout their whole stay at Canter lot High, Red has been protecting and keeping them safe the whole time.

Red has mark his word to protect her and Spike at all costs before they came to this world. Also, he faced dangers and risk his life along the way, like how he stand up against Lighting Wind for Little Joe and Flutter Shy and now, he is risking his life to save the world from evil.

_Now I understand_, Twilight thought, refocusing herself.

Then, she got an idea.

"Girls! We must help Red!"

"And how do we do that?" asked Applejack.

"We need to support Red," Twilight began, gathering the girls around her, "so he can take down Ace by hitting the crystal. If we need him to do that, we must gives all of our power to him so he can take the shot."

"Not a bad idea, but how can we give him our power if Ace trying to beat him down first?" asked Rainbow.

"We need to make a distraction so he can get his hands off Red and, once he is out of the way, we can deliver our power to Red."

Then, there was a explosion at the school wall.

Red came flying out and hit a tree.

When he came crashing down, Ace came up to him and hold him by the collar.

"This should put you to sleep." he said, making a high-voltage of electricity on his right arm.

But then, he was pound out from Red by Twilight who said, "Hey! Pick someone your own size!"

Feeling weak from the fighting, Red fly down toward the ground but was caught by Pinkie and Applejack.

"Got you!" they said when they caught him and laid him behind a wall.

"Stay here!" they said and ran back out to join the fight.

Red had no idea what they just said but was happy that Ace was getting beaten by a group of girls.

After Twilight pounded Ace, Ace shoot out dark beam at Twilight but she dodge from it.

Then Rainbow flashed past Ace and blew a raspberry at him.

This make Ace angry and when he was about to strike against her, Fluttershy flashed by and did the similar fashion.

When Ace was about to strike her, he was immediately was getting hit by rocks below.

Applejack started throwing rocks at him while Rarity helped her get something to be thrown at while Pinkie is cheering for them.

"Why aren`t you helping?" Rarity asked Pinkie.

"Nope, I like this." Pinkie smiled.

Then, Ace stopped all the thrown rocks and send them back to the thrower.

Applejack and Rarity jumped out of the way, except for Pinkie.

But this time, she sensed it.

She flashed by so fast when the rocks hit the ground, she went on saying, "You miss", every time she flashed.

After that, she added. "Wow, you are terrible at throwing thing."

This made Ace outrageous.

He started shooting out fireball at the girls until he tired out.

After the assault, Red felt he can join the fight again and when he do so, the girls lined up behind him and Twilight shouted, "Now!"

They all fired beams at Red that will cause him to have more powers.

After that, Red felt good as new.

He still have his white outfit but what weird is that he can shoot out rainbow.

After Ace saw what happened, Red flashed up to him and said, "Let finish this once and for all."

Red hot Ace in the stomach that send him to the air and, with Ace back facing the ground, Red flashes on top of Ace and bring his fists together to strike against Ace in the chest, right at the crystal.

Ace went down and hit the ground hard that caused a explosion.

After that, its was all over.

Red gently float down to the ground and his powers give out.

He went down to the ground and the girls went to help him up.

"Did we win?" Red asked, getting back to his feet.

"We did." Twilight replied, putting her arms around him.

Then, from the crater Ace had causes, there was a flash and a crystal rose from it.

Twilight held out her hand and its came to her hand.

She gently wrapped her hand around its and held it out in front of her.

"We got the Element of Harmony back." she announced, putting it on her crown she brought with her and it came together. and when Twilight put it on her head, it shine and they all went back to their original self.

After that, Red saw Principle Celestia and Vice-Principle Luna came running out, following by Spike, Little Joe and Flash.

"You students all right?" Celestia asked.

Red and the girls all nodded, too tired to speak.

Red walked over to the crater and called out, "Ace? Are you still in there?"

No one don`t know why Red is doing this, even though he came all the wall out here to find his brother and bring him home.

Red often hope he didn`t killed Ace during the fight.

It will be too painful to know if he did.

In the crater, Ace lay motionless while facing the sky.

He can`t believe he got beaten by his little brother, twice.

One here and the other at Genesis.

He understand what Red is fighting for, not for himself but those around him, even the Equestria Girls.

When someone called out his name, Ace thought it was God calling for him.

But instead it was his brother.

Ace stand up, barely, and limped over to the side of the crater.

He climb up and when he reaches to the top, a hand was reached out to him.

"Need a hand?"

Ace accepted it and was helped up by his brother.

Now, they are united once again.


	15. Chapter 14:A New life

Chapter 14

A New life

Red took a look around courtyard around him.

Rubble, crater were all over the place. The front end of the school and the statue were destroyed.

He and Ace has caused so much damage against the school.

Well it a fight right? It suppose to be messy.

"Well Ace, I suppose its time to go back home, huh?" said Red, patting Ace in the back.

Ace nodded.

Twilight walked up to them and said, "That all you`re going to give him? After all he did?"

"Hey, at least he learned a lesson or two." Red replied.

Twilight rolled her eyes and the rest of the group ran up to Red saying, "You were awesome!" or "That was one heck of a fight." or even "You really did kicked Ace butt after all."

While they were chatting away, Twilight walked over to Celestia and asked, "Who won the award?"

Celestia looked at Twilight then said, " Oh right, ladies and gentlemen! After the disruption of the action earlier, I would like to announce the winner award."

Everyone gathered around her and happily waited as Celestia pulled out a sheet of paper again.

"The winner of Canter lot high goes to…"

She read it and said out loud, "Douglas!"

Douglas came out happily screaming like crazy and ran up to Celestia to shake her hand.

Celestia added, "Douglas won because of his videos he sent all over the region about our school. Congratulation to Douglas!"

Red and the girls were depressed. At least they have fun.

"Well, that went well." said Red.

Then, after everyone cheered for Douglas, Red looked at Twilight and said to her, "I guess its time to go home."

"Not so fast!" said Celestia, walking up to them, "You`re not going anywhere until you rebuild of what you done."

Red looked at Ace who said to him, "Show them how we done it."

Red pulled out a device that somehow made it during the fight and said, "This device I`m holding in my hand is called, "Electro Magnetic repairing device'. What its do is that once there is a major damage somewhere, this baby will repair everything before you even count to three. No cost to fix."

He activated it and throw it to the sky, which causes a magnetic field that will pick up and debris around them back to where they belong.

Like Red said, it was finished in a flash.

"Well, that settled it," says Celestia, then turned to Ace, "Now, you must face your consequence."

"Can we wait till we get back to where we came from?" Red asked, walking up to them.

Celestia looked at them then nodded.

Douglas walked up to them and said, "Do I get my award yet?"

"Oh," says Celestia, forgetting about the award, "You, um, get a five dollar. Here you go." She reaches into her pocket and handed a him a five dollar bill.

_Wait, that five dollar looked familiar,_ Red thought as Celestia handed Douglas it.

"Alright," said Douglas, "This is much better than the medal!"

Red whispered to Twilight, "That one weird kid."

Twilight shrugged and said, "Okay guys, now that settled, let continue our party!"

Everyone cheered and they all sign about friendship and all that.

"Why don`t you sing with them?" Ace asked Red.

"Cause I don`t." Red replied, looking at Ace.

"Why?" says Ace, "I saw you sing Barbie Girl back home."

Red face turned red.

"Yeah? That don`t make a difference."

He felt he lost another battle.

_How I hated this_, he thought.

After the singing, Red announced, All right people, its time for us to head back home."

He nodded to Ace who pulled out a his portal device and aimed it at the statue.

But this shocked Ace who stated, "Uh oh."

Red turned to him and asked, "Uh oh what?"

"Nothing." Ace replied and got the portal working.

The portal showed up at the statue and is ready to take them back home.

Red called his group over and said to them, " Well, guys, I guess this is goodbye."

Pretty much everyone in the group is sad about this.

Red turned to Applejack, "Applejack. Its nice to see you as a honest person I`ve ever know of. Probably a good leader." Applejack nodded and says, "Thank."

Red turned to the next person, "Rainbow Dash, a awesome person who always stay her friends. Also good at soccer. Keep its up."

Rainbow nodded as Red went to Rarity.

"Rarity, a person I know that can always share and care for her friends. That the ways with all of us."

"And design." Rarity added.

"Pinkie Pie, the best known comedian and a party host. Every time you crack a joke, that will keep everyone smile on."

Pinkie popped a balloon and said, "Can I be a party pooper?"

"Sure." nodded Red and turned to Flutter Shy, " And finally, Flutter Shy. I don`t know what to say but you`re a kindest person I`ve ever met and well, I guess you did come out of your little turtle shell."

Flutter Shy blushed and said, "I thought so too."

Then, someone said behind Red, "Hey, what about me?"

It was Little Joe.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Red walked over to Little Joe and place a hand on his shoulder, "Little Joe, the greatest friend a man could ever asked for and a strong supporter. Thank for being on my side, little buddy."

Then he whispered to Little Joe, "Think you can do me a favor? Can you watch over the girls while I`m gone?"

Little Joe accepted and Red shout out loud, "Okay guys, group hugs!"

Red, Little Joe and the Equestria Girls, including Twilight and Spike hug together.

Ace just shake his head after it was over.

"Alright," says Red after the hug, "Let get going."

Red, Twilight, Spike and Ace all went to the portal and, after the three went through, Red took one last look at the people behind him.

Red saw Little Joe raised his hand and saluted to Red, follow by everyone else.

Red smiled and saluted back then, went through the portal.

As a hero.

The other were waiting for him in the room as Red came through the portal.

"Man," he said, "I miss being a human."

"At least we got the Element of Harmony right where its belong." says Twilight, walking up to him.

Then, the rest of the pony Equestria Girls went out to them and were happy to see their friends back safely.

"Did you get him." asked Rainbow.

"Yep, he right here." replied Twilight, showing them to Ace.

But she was instead pushed out behind her friends and Applejack said, "You going to kill us?"

"Whoa whoa," says Red, stepping up between them, "It alright, he now on our side."

The girls looked at each other before Applejack replied, "How do you expect to believe that?"

"Is he hurting us?"

"No."

"Then yeah."

The girls break formation when Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came into the room.

"Princess Twilight," began Celestia, "You have returned. With a unexpected guest."

She looked at Ace.

"Not to worry, Princess Celestia," says Twilight, "Since we have the Element of Harmony, he will not hurt us and nether to Red."

"What do you mean nether?"

Before Twilight or Red could says anything, Pinkie Pie blurted out, "As its turned out, Red was actually in the army with Ace and was told by this general Johnson guy to come here and destroy the Element of Harmony but Red eventually refused to do it and now here to protect its. Same goes with Ace."

After finish, everyone looked at her and Red said, " How do you know?"

"Just a hunch." replied Pinkie and smiled.

_So much for a secret_, Red thought then turned to Twilight and said, "Well, its time for me and Ace to go home. Right Ace?"

He turned to face Ace but Ace said nothing.

Something was wrong.

"Ace?" Red asked, worrying.

"Um, there a problem." says Ace and pulled out the portal device which is mess up so badly, "the portal device got destroyed during the fight and I just used the last of its energy to get here. So yeah, we`re stuck here."

Red was speechless until Spike spoke up, "Can you fix it?"

"Well, depend on what technology you guys have. It maybe will take six months to get it operational again."

"What about our people? Are we counted AWOL?" said Red.

"No," began Ace, "Check this out, depend on what kind of dimension we are in, there always time changing. Every three hours passed here, counted as one minute in our world. So our people won`t know we`re missing is we spend a hour and six minute outside."

Red felt relived and said, "What are we going to do now?"

"I have to explain to Ace about the Element of Harmony and its true meaning." said Celestia.

While every ponies is talking to each other what happened at the other world, Red walked out of the room and walked up to an open window that overlook the Crystal Empire.

_Six month here won`t be that bad_, he thought, _so much to learn about this world._

He then heard someone coming up behind him.

"Isn`t it beautiful?" Twilight asked, stopping right next to Red and was also looking out the window.

"Yeah." he replied, not knowing what to do next.

Twilight looked at him and said, "You should see Ponyville greatest pie event. Applejack will make it grand as ever!"

Then, the Equestria Girls came in and Rarity said to them, "Come on you two, there is a parade outside. You don`t want to miss it!"

Every ponies in the room agree and leave the room.

"Come on." said Twilight and also leave the room/

Red thought for a moment and decided to follow after them.

When he came to the door, he ran into Ace.

Before Red could says anything, Ace said, You`re going outside, right? I guess I`m coming too."

Red nodded and replied, "I knew you could."

They both walked down the hallway toward the front of the castle and exit the front door to where they first came in.

_So much for being a pony, at least I`m not alone_, Red thought, there so much to learn about friendship.

Red has now started off his new life, with friends he now knew and could be trusted.

That is the way of being a true friend in a world of Equestria.

If he is one.

Author note:

This story took a while trying to publish this.

I started planning this on December, then wrote this on paper for 14 days and finally type this down from February to May. It took this long because I only allow to be on the computer for one hour, twice a weeks. I hope you enjoy this story.

My next story will be the aftermath of this and will come out during the summer. Stay tune!

Please type your question on the review box below, I like to see what you guys about this story.


End file.
